So hard to say
by Nasu-chan
Summary: Chaos lives in your heart... Its really sad and hard story for me.


**Название:**Так трудно сказать «люблю»

**Автор:**Nasu-chan aka Neizvestnost

**Бета:**Nasu-chan aka Neizvestnost

**Фандом:**W.I.T.C.H.

**Жанр:**Романтика, психология

**Пейринг:**Вилл/Фобос

**Размещение:**можно

**Дисклеймер**: отказываюсь от всех прав

**Предупреждение:**ООС, большой размер.

**Краткое****содержание:**Вилл начинает миссию о перевоспитывании Фобоса... а что-то не хера не выходит)

**От****автора:**в общем, романтика, чувства, эмоции, псих...упс...*кто-то пересмотрел Еву _* чисто для любителей данного пейринга, и пусть он кажется безумным. Девчонок сделала старше, серьезнее, а Элион... Элион нервно курит в сторонке.

Из-за нелепой ошибки Вилл попалась стражам Фобоса. Сердце было у нее, а обратить подруг она не успела, и решила притвориться, что амулета у нее с собой нет. Возможно, это поможет девчонкам успешно вернуться на Землю, а может, и ей самой тоже. Без талисмана Фобосу она вряд ли будет нужна.

Ей связали руки за спиной и повели в замок. Девушка потеряла счет времени, казалось, что они прошли не один десяток километров. Вскоре стражница увидела перед собой огромный дворец Принца Фобоса во всем его мрачном великолепии. Вместо того, чтобы подниматься по лестнице, стражи свернули на дворы, где, видимо, проживали рабы.

Было тихо и пусто, то ли жители сейчас отдыхали, то ли попросту прятались в своих домах, боясь даже высунуть нос. Вилл не волновалась о том, что ее здесь увидят и узнают. Ведь было бы стыдно оказаться схваченной на глазах у народа, который она защищает.

Монстры открыли какую-то дверь и протолкнули заложницу вперед. В тьме она не сразу поняла, где очутилась. Это была тюрьма, прямо под замком Фобоса.

Здесь кругом царила атмосфера смерти, пахло кровью, стены были исписаны давно казненными заключенными. Вилл нахмурилась, понимая, что ей придется несладко. Ждать помощи от подруг, которые в земном обличье ничего не смогут сделать, было как-то глупо, а Калеб вряд ли сможет вытащить ее отсюда, если он вообще знает, в какое неприятное положение попал лидер Стражниц.

Грубо толкнув Вилл в маленькую грязную камеру, монстры ушли, не издав ни звука. Оставив девушку наедине с железными прутьями и голыми стенами.

Пот заливал ей лицо. Было так душно и жарко, что Вилл не знала, куда деться. Она пыталась развязать веревки, чтобы освободить свои руки, но похоже путы были заколдованы. Девушка вертелась и извивалась как змея, но все было бесполезно. Принимать магию в этом глупом деле не было смысла - стражи бы увидели свет и сообщили Фобосу о том, что сердце у нее.

Где-то эхом раздался скрип железной двери, послышались многочисленные стуки сапог о каменный пол. Через несколько секунд Вилл увидела перед собой Седрика в окружении монстров-охранников. У него было какое-то странное выражение лица, стражница читала в нем презрение и равнодушие. Девушка медленно приподняла опущенную голову, чтобы наградить змея своим полным ненависти взглядом. Он заметил эти яростные глаза, смотрящие сквозь рыжие пряди волос и уголки его губ на мгновение дернулись.

Стражи вдруг открыли дверь камеры и подняли девушку с ног . Окружив ее со всех сторон, они, во главе с Седриком, повели ее куда-то наверх, видимо, в замок, к Фобосу.

Вилл не чувствовала страха. Сила была при ней, и забрать ее Фобос никак не сможет. Если что, она всегда успеет телепортироваться в Кандракар.

Седрик завязал ей глаза. Вилл шла, опираясь только на свою интуицию и ловкость. Иногда наг говорил ей, что впереди какое-то препятствие, будь то лестница или труп какого-то раба. Странно, думалось стражнице, к чему бы такая забота. Может Фобос хочет сделать из нее чучело или повесить целую и невредимую рыжую голову над камином в качестве трофея?

Повязка слетела с глаз и девушка узрела перед собой восседающего на троне Фобоса. Он подпирал одной рукой подбородок, другая покоилась на коленях. На его невозмутимом лице играла маска уверенности, гордости и всевластия. Вилл чувствовала это даже своей кожей. Она упала на колени, когда Седрик толкнул ее сзади с возгласом:

- Кланяйся и подчиняйся!

Как и на змея, девушка посмотрела на принца со злобой, дикой ненавистью. Как ей были противны эти типы. Что Седрик, что Фобос, оба что-то копируют друг у друга, оба что-то забирают. В отличие от нага, Фобос не поглядывал с презрением и не улыбался уголками губ. Он смотрел на заключенную холодно, бесстрастно, словно она - не избранница Оракула, мешающая его планам, а самый обычный, провинившийся раб.

Вилл покрылась мурашками и вздрогнула.

- Почему ты не сбежала? - голос Фобоса, казалось бы тихий, прозвучал в голове Вилл словно эхо. Теперь девушке стало невыносимо жарко и дурно. Видимо, бесполезно было все скрывать.

- Как? В обычной одежде, грязная и уставшая, я бы одна и без помощи кинулась в огромную и опасную рощу? Убегая от твоих монстров? - Вилл выплевывала слова медленно, продолжая пилить Фобоса своим диким взглядом, надеясь разглядеть в нем хоть что-то приятное. - Какой мне смысл сбегать, если я все равно знаю, что погибну?

Фобос не ответил. Он жестом руки прогнал стражей и Седрика, предпочтя остаться с заложницей наедине. Вилл стало спокойней, когда зловонное дыхание монстров за спиной исчезло.

- Отдай мне свое сердце, - принц встал с трона и подошел к ней.

- У меня его нет!

- Лгунья...

Вилл зажмурилась, когда Фобос занес руку. Но вместо того, чтобы ударить стражницу, он крепко схватил ее за подбородок.

- У тебя есть сердце, иначе бы ты была мертвой, - его ровный голос стал еще тише. Девушке казалось, что он скоро перейдет на шепот.

- Я не понимаю тебя.

Князь поднял ее с ног и избавил от пут. Когда стражница дернулась, намереваясь сбежать, Фобос резко схватил ее и обвил со спины руками:

- Не рыпайся, Вилл, - сказал ей принц прямо на ухо. - Я ничего не говорил про Сердце Кандракара. Я говорил про твое сердце... именно твое...

Когда смысл этих слов достиг ума перепуганной чародейки, ей захотелось закричать от ужаса и непонимания. Зачем ему она? Это какой-то очередной план?

Спросить девушка не успела, Фобос впился в ее губы.

Мысли разлетелись во все стороны, а огромный зал и непонятно откуда появившийся потолок стали расплываться и распадаться на части. Вилл все еще чувствовала его губы, а когда принц отстранился, думать девушка уже была не в состоянии.

Ее тело стало тяжелым и ватным, ноги не чувствовали под собой опоры и стали подгибаться. Последнее, что стражница запомнила - это чьи-то руки, успевшие ее подхватить.

Вилл проснулась на чем-то мягком, теплом, приятном. Солнце светило прямо ей в глаза и девушка повернулась. Услышав скрип, она встрепетнулась и резко приподнялась, словно увидела плохой сон. Действительно, это был кошмар. Только наяву.

Вилл находилась в шикарно обставленной спальне, на огромной королевской кровати. Из окна, спрятанного за шторами, сочился солнечный свет.

- Ты спала целые сутки.

Стражница с ужасом обернулась и увидела Фобоса, растрепанного, сонного, в просторной ночной рубашке. Он скрестил руки на груди и смотрел на нее так же, как и тогда, в зале. Только теперь Вилл не стояла перед ним на коленях.

Ощутив, что заливается краской, девушка зарылась под одеяло, одним глазком поглядывая на принца. Она потрогала себя и поняла, что раздета.

Фобос, словно прочитав ее мысли, указал на стул, стоящий рядом с изголовьем кровати:

- Вот тут твоя одежда.

Вилл с омерзением окинула взглядом свои грязные, потрепанные шмотки. С еще большим отвращением она посмотрела на Фобоса, остающимся все таким же на редкость невозмутимым.

- Я к тебе не прикасался, - сказал он, присев на краешек кровати. Девушка мгновенно отскочила, все еще прячась под одеялом. На ней было ее нижнее белье, которое снимать не стали, но все равно показываться в таком виде перед взрослым, наглым и практически незнакомым мужчиной было стыдно. Хотя, даже не в этом дело. Этот мужчина - могущественный принц и ее враг. Что он может с ней сделать?

- И все же мне интересно, почему ты не сбежала, - внезапно, на лице Фобоса появилась улыбка. Еле заметная, невзрачная, но так гармонирующая с его холодным взглядом, что Вилл стало как-то не по себе. Это и есть жестокий принц Фобос?

- Сердце ведь при тебе. Ты спасала подруг или не хотела признаваться в том, что попалась так глупо?

Сама не зная почему, Вилл схватила подушку и бросила ее в принца.

- И что? - закричала она, хватая одежду. - Какой смысл держать меня здесь, ведь ты знаешь, что Сердце забрать не сможешь!

- Оно мне не нужно.

- Ложь! - девушка, вне себя от гнева, стала кидать в Фобоса все, что попадалось под руку. Ему это никак не вредило, он спокойно пользовался магией, чего Вилл делать не могла или боялась. Она знала, что стоит ей обратиться, как Фобос постарается ее одолеть, а это у него непременно получится. И тогда...

- Мне нужна ты.

Эти слова как нож пронзили ее настоящее сердце. Только бог знал, что значили эти слова на самом деле. То ли она ему нужна, чтобы все-таки заполучить Сердце Кандракара, то ли... Рассматривать другие версии у Вилл не было сил. Из ее побледневших губ вылетело лишь одно:

- Зачем?..

Фобос не ответил, лишь развернулся и направился к двери.

- В шкафу висят платья. Надень что-нибудь, - он мельком взглянул на земные шмотки девушки. - Я не позволю ходить тебе в этом.

Он уже почти скрылся за дверью, как бросил на последок:

- Здесь полно слуг. Они сделают все, что ты попросишь. И не думай сбежать, этого я тебе тоже не позволю.

Вилл переоделась и вышла из спальни в поисках ванной комнаты. Принять горячий душ было бы очень кстати. Через минуту логических размышлений руки сами ударили по голове. Черт, это же Меридиан, а не Земля! Откуда здесь канализация и водопровод? Отчаявшись, девушка припала к стене и закрыла глаза.

- Что такое?

Навстречу стражнице шел Седрик. В своей шикарной мантии он мог заменить какого-нибудь короля. Как же он, наверно, завидует Фобосу, подумала Вилл. Когда наг приблизился, девушка напряглась. У нее еще болела голова от ядовитого поцелуя Фобоса, ноги держали неуверенно. Почувствовав сильное головокружение, чародейка схватилась за ручку двери, чтобы не упасть.

- Вам плохо, госпожа?

- С каких это пор я теперь «госпожа»?

- С сегодняшнего дня. Великий князь объявил, что вы теперь полноценный и равноправный житель этого замка и можете распоряжаться слугами, в том числе и мной.

- Не ожидала, - Вилл с подозрением прищурилась. Она постаралась выпрямиться, чтобы змей не видел ее слабости.

- Я тоже... - Седрик резко остановился и тоже прищурился, словно отвечая ей своим настроением, - ... не ожидал.

Выслушав ее просьбу о горячей ванне, он что-то нашептал мимо пробегавшим девушкам-служанкам и провел ее в одно красивое место. Ванной эту заполненную розами комнату назвать было нельзя, но поплескаться здесь в горячей воде - запросто. Источник находился прямо в замке, и подогревался, видимо, магией. Либо это был какой-то механизм, находящийся под зданием. Отбросив все мысли, Вилл с наслаждением опустила ноги в воду. Она повертела головой, удостоверившись, что никого поблизости нет. Рядом на камнях лежали вещи, крема, всякие масла и полотенца - все, что принесли и оставили слуги. Если ей удастся нормально расслабиться, позже она решит, что делать.

- Ничем не хуже земных джакузи, - произнес кто-то с усмешкой.

Вилл обернулась и нахохлилась - Фобос ей уже порядком надоел. Да и как он посмел войти туда, где ванну принимает девушка?

- Зачем ты здесь? - стражница схватила полотенце и стала прикрываться им прямо в воде.

Принц сразу попытался ее успокоить:

- Не бойся, близко не подойду.

Он перетащил из беседки стул поближе к источнику и сел на него, опираясь крепкими руками на спинку. В этот раз князь был без своих шикарных одежд и мантий. Одетый в красивую большую рубашку, брюки и сапоги, он выглядел не более чем обычный меридианец. Эта простота даже как-то не клеилась к Фобосу, который любил только все самое лучшее, дорогое и роскошное.

- Почему бы тебе не отрастить волосы? - спросил мужчина. - Девушкам идут длинные волосы.

- А почему бы тебе не подстричься? - парировала Вилл. - В бою они тебе будут только мешать. Или ты всю грязную работу сваливаешь на других?

Фобос встал и направился к источнику, где как раз сидела стражница. Испугавшись, Вилл плеснула на него водой и обернулась в полотенце. Не растерявшись, принц схватил ее за плечи и прошептал на ухо, касаясь его губами:

- Можешь язвить сколько хочешь, делать, что хочешь, я тебе все позволю.

Чародейка попыталась отстраниться, но Фобос этого сделать не дал. Он нежно провел ладонью по ее мокрым волосам и стал покрывать тонкую девичью шею поцелуями. Вилл не сдержалась и магической силой с яростью оттолкнула принца от себя:

- Довольно! - закричала она, пылая от гнева и мощи Сердца. - Ты противоречишь себе! Если ты говоришь, что все позволяешь, то почему не даешь мне уйти?

- Ты же сама сказала, что Сердца у тебя нет, как же ты доберешься до ближайшего портала? - насмешливо спросил Фобос и засмеялся. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты погибла. И все-таки да, я немного приврал. Я не позволю отстраняться от меня, если мне захочется к тебе прикоснуться.

Фобос снова приблизился к стражнице, но вместо ее расположения и объятий получил жгучую пощечину.

- Нельзя принуждать женщину против ее воли! - процедила Вилл, спрятав за спиной покрасневшую ладонь. - Если ты мужик, то хотя бы так должен понять. Ты мне противен, и я не понимаю твоих намеков.

- Намеки? - принц потер ударенную щеку. - По-моему я ясно дал тебе понять, что мне нужна ты. Не твоя сила, не твои подруги и не сестра, которая где-то на Земле, а ты.

- Зачем? - вскинула руки Вилл.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом.

- Зачем? - девушка стала переходить на истерический крик. Обычно она всегда сохраняла спокойствие, но сейчас, когда болезненное непонимание заполнило все ее существо, сдерживаться было трудно.

- Женщины - такие глупые создания, - Фобос покачал головой и осторожно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до лица чародейки. - Вы не видите очевидного, не следите за действиями, а ждете красноречивых слов. Чего я так хотел бы избежать.

Закончив на твердой ноте, он оставил Вилл в одиночестве.

Вымывшись и набравшись сил после сытного завтрака, стражница нашла закрытую уборную. Отсюда она могла спокойно телепортироваться в Кандракар.

Сердце засверкало в ее руках и осветило всю маленькую комнатку. Тепло, которое разливалось по телу, доставляло девушке удовольствие. Амулет всегда приводил ее в восторг и дарил радость, и сейчас, когда она увидела за спиной крылья, а в руках сиял розовый шарик, настоящее сердце Вилл было полно воодушевления и надежд. Приятно осознавать, что будучи в самом центре вражеского замка, есть возможность защититься.

Темные стены уборной исчезли, а вместо них чародейка увидела бесконечное голубое небо. Вдалеке среди гигантских облаков возвышался прекрасный дворец. Пересечение всех миров - Кандракар.

Приземлившись в одном из многочисленных залов, переполненных светом, стражница заметила Оракула. Он всегда знал, когда гости прибывали в его обитель.

- Я ждал тебя, - Химериш летел по воздуху как приведение, скрестив пальцы на руках. - У тебя много вопросов?

- Я думала, что это у вас будут вопросы ко мне, - смущенно произнесла девушка. Она с уважением поклонилась правителю воздушного замка и вздохнула от волнения.

Вместе они прошлись вдоль красивейших фонтанов и статуй, ведя тихий и не очень приятный разговор:

- Я ни в чем не осуждаю тебя, - Оракул заботливо посмотрел на избранницу. - Ты вправе поступать так, как знаешь.

- Но правильно ли я поступаю? - Вилл не отрываясь вглядывалась в его магнетические глаза. - Вы не посчитаете меня предателем?

Лицо правителя на мгновение изменилось.

- Не посчитаю. Если твое присутствие положительно повлияет на Фобоса, то почему бы и нет?

Брови Вилл взлетели вверх:

- Положительно повлияет?

- Неужели тебе непонятны его мотивы? - Оракул улыбнулся. Он развернулся и направился в свои покои.

- Можешь оставаться в Меридиане, если считаешь, что твоей жизни ничего не угрожает.

- А как же остальные стражницы Завесы?

- Оставь Сердце здесь, мы решим, что делать.

В душе Вилл помрачнело. Она посмотрела на свои ладони и почувствовала, как дрожь начинает бить ее по спине, а потом и по рукам. Сможет ли она выжить без этого маленького светящегося, но великого шарика? С одной стороны, с ним Вилл чувствовала себя спокойно, с другой - возникала опасность, что Фобос отнимет его, а за этим последует еще большая опасность.

- Мне интересно, почему ты решила остаться возле Фобоса, - Химериш остановился, но оборачиваться не стал. - Ты заперта в замке, боишься использовать свои силы и находишься вдали от дома.

Упоминание о доме вызвало у Вилл кучу ностальгических воспоминаний. Она стала путаться и запинаться, решительность и уверенность куда-то исчезли. Она совсем забыла о матери, о друзьях, о Мэтте...

- Я могла бы следить за Фобосом, - выпалила наконец чародейка. - Видимо, он что-то затевает насчет меня, но я попробую узнать это. Если я оставлю Сердце, то не будет смысла меня убивать и мучить, а сам Фобос ничего не получит. Я всегда буду в курсе его планов, и если что, смогу об этом сообщить...

Оракул внезапно повернулся, одаряя Вилл своей лучезарной улыбкой. Он снова подлетел к ней и положил ладонь на ее голову:

- Я уже говорил, что ты можешь положительно на него повлиять. Если получится изменить его стратегию правления, то участие остальных стражниц не потребуется. Считай, все наши проблемы отпадут сразу, если тебе удастся манипулировать Фобосом.

- Ма-манипулировать? - от шока Вилл вытаращила глаза. Конечно, Фобос - ее враг, правитель страдающего народа Меридиана, который незаконно взошел на трон. Но почему ее начинает мучить совесть? Разве правильно использовать человека, даже будь он самым злым и опасным на свете? Если она начнет уступать Фобосу и пытаться его перевоспитать, то сколько она сможет сдерживаться? Рано или поздно правда всплывет, а что случится тогда?..

- Не переживай, - вечно спокойный голос Оракула немного утихомирил хаос в душе Вилл. - Я понимаю, что эти действия противоречат твоим убеждениям. Но возможно, если ты просто будешь находиться рядом с ним - все произойдет само собой.

- Вы что-то не договариваете... - девушка задумчиво опустила глаза. - Я уверена, что Вы в курсе всех событий, которые произойдут.

Обычно, стражницам редко удавалось разговорить Оракула. Он постоянно говорил загадками, а сегодня правитель говорил много, открыто и свободно. Может, это из-за того, что лидер стражниц попал в очень странную и непривычную для всех ситуацию?

- Ты говоришь про будущее? - Химериш подмигнул. - Никто не знает, что произойдет, и никто не вправе знать. Но как Оракул, непременно, я знаю чуть больше, чем кто-либо, даже если и не хочу. И я боюсь все испортить. Пусть все остается так, как есть.

- А как же Земля? Как же подруги?

- Мы отправим на Землю твою астральную каплю, а стражницам скажем, что ты на миссии. Не волнуйся, я дам им знать, если тебе понадобиться помощь.

Вилл вернулась в Меридиан и ощутила себя опустошенной. Комнатка, в которой она стояла полчаса назад, была такой же, темной, тесной и грязной. Аккуратно перебираясь через хлам, девушка вышла из уборной и с облегчением вздохнула. Но ее радости пришел конец, когда перед ней возник Седрик:

- Где ты была? - спросил наг, почему-то перейдя на «ты». - Все уже подумали, что ты сбежала!

- Сколько времени?

- Десять часов вечера.

- Что?

Не поверив словам змея, Вилл понеслась в огромную столовую, где над камином висели механические часы. Они как раз били десять, и девушка прижала ладонь к щеке, оставаясь в недоумении.

- Стражница! - позвал ее Седрик. - Поскольку господин сейчас отсутствует...

- Он ищет меня? - перебила его Вилл.

- Нет, не важно, - наг схватил свою бывшую противницу за руку и потащил в ее покои. - Я должен за тобой приглядывать. Но поскольку у меня своих дел полно...

Мужчина наклонился и навис над стражницей:

- Сиди тихо.

Девушка покорно вошла в спальню и услышала щелчок замка. Седрик запер ее, и теперь Вилл ничего не оставалось, как дожидаться принца и думать, что делать дальше.

Сквозь сон чародейка услышала какой-то шорох. Приятное небытие и нега не хотели отпускать ее сознание, и девушка так и не поняла, кто был в комнате. Она лениво пошевелилась на кровати, не удосужившись раздеться.

Чья-то теплая рука коснулась ее лба и убрала прядь волос. Вилл, словно не понимая, почему у нее не получается проснуться, сделала недовольное личико. Повертевшись еще немного, она стала ощущать чужое дыхание. Стоило губам почувствовать чье-то прикосновение, как большие карие глаза распахнулись.

Фобос навис над ней, словно принц над спящей красавицей. Резко оттолкнув его, Вилл перелезла на другой конец кровати, подальше от мужчины.

- Ты что, боишься меня?

- Конечно, боюсь, - проворчала Вилл в ответ. - Ты мучаешь горожан, заставляешь их умирать от голода, сажаешь провинившихся в тюрьму и обращаешь в рабство, ты тиран и деспот, как я могу не бояться тебя?

Фобос лег на кровать, подперев одной рукой голову. Он с явным любопытством и удовольствием смотрел на девушку, не отрывая от нее глаз.

- Я и правда было подумал, что ты сбежала, - сказал он тихо, не обращая внимания на оскорбления.

- Но ты так спокоен. Неужели ты был уверен, что я вернусь?

- Почти. Твое пребывание здесь выгодно нам обоим.

Чародейка нахмурилась.

- Моей стороне - понятно, но чем тебе это выгодно?

Фобос улыбнулся, а потом засмеялся.

- Ты - стражница. Ты - избранница Оракула. Ты - с Земли. У тебя в голове целый клад технологий, которые могут пригодиться. И еще - мне просто приятно быть с тобой рядом.

Воцарилось долгое молчание. Они сжигали друг друга взглядами, пока принц не добавил:

- Просто смотреть на тебя - уже сплошное удовольствие.

Девушка вспыхнула и отвернулась, чтобы мужчина не увидел ее покрасневших щек. Все-таки в спокойствии Фобос намного опережает ее, и ничего с этим не поделать. Раньше, когда стражницы бывали в Меридиане, им практически не удавалось сражаться с Фобосом и видеть его - в основном им попадался Седрик и его бесконечные монстры-стражи. Сравнивать его нынешнее поведение с более ранним временем она не могла. Девушка чувствовала какую-то наигранность, и не была уверена в том, что с остальными он ведет себя так же, как и с ней - спокойно и грациозно. И все-таки, несмотря на явную ложь и притворство, Вилл хотелось заметить в душе Фобоса настоящую доброту.

- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - неожиданный голос Фобоса возвратил чародейку в реальность. Его улыбка на красивом лице стала яркой, задорной, а главное - искренней. И все же Вилл не сразу стала доверять своим впечатлениям и чувствам. Каким бы он ни казался - все это может быть ложью, думала стражница.

Ухоженная рука принца протянула девушке какую-то маленькую вещицу. Вилл с робостью приняла подарок. Это была фигурка белоснежной лошади. На ее теле было написано "Ридиан".

- Рид - самый лучший конь Меридиана. Думаю, ты поняла, почему его так зовут.

Глаза Вилл заблестели с такой силой, будто из них собирались политься слезы. Ее рот приоткрылся, а руки сжались в кулаки. Всем своим видом она показывала свою шокированность. Фобос в глубине ее карих глаз заметил отблески восторга и радости.

- Н-но... как же... - девушка не могла подобрать слов и запиналась.

Удивление, так резко возросшее у нее в сердце, стало даже причинять боль. Она никак не могла поверить в то, что Фобос так щедр. Разум сопротивлялся и боролся с увиденным, чувства и эмоции сменялись один за другим. Что же это? Очередная ложь или действительно подарок? Уловка или желание увидеть улыбку от радости?

Ее глаза метались в сторону, длинные пальцы сжимали простыню с такой силой, что стали совсем белыми. Составляя умную цепочку из бесконечных слов, Вилл утопала в собственном бессилии. Где же ее уверенность?

- Но ты... - чародейка резко сменилась в лице, взяв себя в руки. Теперь она смотрела на Фобоса с презрением и подозрением. Блестящие глаза померкли и стали пустыми, злыми, жестокими.

- Разве ты не боишься, что я могу сбежать? - выпалила наконец Вилл. Фобос в ответ лишь помотал головой. - На нем я же могу уехать куда угодно!

- Попробуй, - со смешком сказал Фобос и подмигнул. Стражница сразу смекнула, что здесь что-то не так. Да и зачем надо было дарить эту безделушку? Он мог просто сказать, что дарит коня. Хотя это же Меридиан. Вряд ли здесь даже лошади не наделены магической силой.

Спрыгнув с кровати, она пронеслась мимо принца и побежала к лестнице. Преодолев множество ступеней, Вилл вышла из замка и вдохнула свежий ночной воздух. Казалось, что в таком месте как это, вечером должно быть адски тихо, но шум и возня, исходящие от трудящихся рабов, был схож с дневным гулом на городском рынке. Почему-то это придало девушке бодрости и радости. Она ощутила присутствие таких же как она, обычных людей, и от этого страх и одиночество унеслись прочь.

Тенью чародейка скользнула в огромную конюшню, освещенную несколькими факелами. Двери в здание были закрыты, но попросив стражей и проходивших мимо фермеров, ей было разрешено пройти. Взяв со стены небольшой факел, она стала ходить между усталыми и голодными лошадьми. Озираясь по сторонам, Вилл полагалась только на свою интуицию. Ей предстояло найти среди них Ридиана. А вдруг его не существует вовсе? Девушка разозлилась на себя из-за своей беспечности, но продолжила идти вперед. Она уже почти достигла конца, как увидела огромный загон, с золотыми решетками. Внутри было темно, чернота не давала рассмотреть что либо внутри. Фигурка коня, висящая на шее, нечаянно стукнулась о железную пуговицу на платье Вилл и звякнула. Через секунду из темноты резко выскочила белоснежная голова. От неожиданности Вилл в страхе отскочила и с криком грохнулась наземь.

Вытаращив глаза, она продолжала сидеть на полу и смотреть на белую, огромную голову лошади. Конь громко фыркал и цокал копытами, его удивительные голубые глаза отображали свет от огня.

Очнувшись, стражница поднялась и схватилась за камешек. Он светился голубым сиянием и излучал приятное тепло. Изумившись уже не в первый раз за день, девушка внимательно изучила фигурку и взглянула на коня.

- Точная копия, - прошептала она, боясь нарушить тишину. Ридиан обладал густой, серебристой гривой, волшебными лазурными глазами и странными пятнами на спине, образующими симметричный красивый узор. - Ридиан?

Вилл осторожно поднесла руку к морде явно волшебного животного. Конь не двигался и, видимо, ждал прикосновения человека. Его спокойное теплое дыхание обдувало кожу, а потрясающие глаза смотрели загадочно и пронзительно. Гибкие пальцы коснулись гладкой шерсти лошади, дотронулись до шелковистой гривы, похлопали по мощной шее.

- Я не сделаю тебе больно, - с улыбкой прошептала Вилл. Она осмотрела решетку. Серебряный замок висел почти над полом. Наклонившись, она попыталась рассмотреть его. Это был не обычный замок. Замочная скважина отсутствовала. Фобос издевается?

- Как же его открыть?

Ридиан внезапно топнул ногой. Другие лошади тоже зашумели и зафыркали.

- Похоже, ты здесь главный, - сама не зная почему, чародейка заливисто засмеялась. Она пробежалась вдоль конюшни и каждую лошадь потрепала по голове. Вернувшись к своему коню, она обхватила ладонями морду Рида и твердо спросила:

- Ты же понимаешь меня, верно? У меня есть дар, я могу общаться с животными. Я слышу всех лошадей здесь, кроме тебя. Ты не доверяешь мне?..

Конь дернул белоснежной головой и заржал. После этого он стал громко дышать и обнюхивать ладони своей новой хозяйки. Услышав ржание других лошадей, Вилл смущенно воскликнула:

- От меня пахнет Фобосом? - она окатила себя взглядом и отряхнулась. - Что он с тобой сделал?

Воцарилось долгое молчание. С каждой секундой чародейка становилась мрачнее. Чем больше проходило время, тем явственнее искажалось ее лицо. Ее сознание, связанное с сознаниями всех лошадей в конюшне, передавало им гневные, злобные мысли. Волшебный же конь оставался спокоен и не подавал признаков ярости. Однако вскоре он отстранился от Вилл, зажался в углу и испуганно заржал.

- Ты меня боишься? - маска жестокости быстро слетела с лица Вилл и сменилась на недоумение. - Почему?

"_Я__боюсь__не__тебя_, - ответил Ридиан. - _А__твоей__ненависти_".

- Ненависти?

"_Она__заполнила__все__твое__сердце,__поэтому__тебе__так__трудно__здесь__находится_" - конь сверкнул магическими глазами и тряхнул гривой.

- Да, этот мир приносит мне страдания, - с горечью согласилась чародейка. - Но еще большую боль мне приносит Сердце, от которого я не в состоянии избавиться. С одной стороны я не могу отказаться от его хранения, потому что моя душа желает мира и спокойствия, а сознание - гордости за себя. С другой - это моя обязанность. Именно потому, что амулет привязан ко мне... а точнее, я привязана к нему, в моем сердце рождается ненависть, которую я не могу потушить.

"_Ты__любишь__Сердце__за__то,__что__оно__у__тебя__есть,__за__это__тебя__уважают__в__Кондракаре.__Это__питает__твою__гордость..."_

- Нет, не совсем так...

_"Ты ненавидишь Сердце за то, что его приходиться использовать и рушить личную жизнь. Это питает твой эгоизм"._

- Нет... это...

"_Ты__ненавидишь__Фобоса__за__то,__что__он__вынудил__тебя__оставить__Сердце,__и__за__то,__что__ты__привязана__к__нему.__Ты__любишь__Фобоса__за__то,__что__он__не__вынуждал__тебя__использовать__силу,__за__то,__что__пытался__облегчить__страдания"._

- Нет! Я не люблю его!

_"Ты ненавидишь себя за то, что не можешь разобраться в своих чувствах, за то, что не можешь разобрать, где ложь, а где правда. Все это питает твою ненависть и рождает злость"._

- Нет, нет, нет! - закричала Вилл и схватилась за голову. - Я не хочу больше это слушать! Все это чушь, я не понимаю тебя!

_"Такова правда". _

Девушка попыталась мысленно отстраниться и поставить барьер, но мысли лошади все равно громко и отчетливо звучали у нее в голове.

_"Злость и ненависть убивает в тебе все живое. Они заразны и мерзки. Они передаются и разрастаются. Нельзя хранить ненависть в себе"._

- Но что ты предлагаешь? - взмахнула руками чародейка. - Только ненавистью и злостью, которая исходит ниоткуда, я могу заглушить боль.

_"Боль исходит от твоей же ненависти. Ненависть - от боли. Мой господин тоже был заключен в подобный круг своих противоречивых чувств, пока круг не замкнулся окончательно. Сердце господина полно скорби и отчаяния, а ненависть свою он изливает на других, чего не можешь делать ты. Вся твоя ненависть, которая должна быть обращена на врагов, обрушается на тебя же. Но сейчас в сердцах вас обоих зародилось нечто другое, что может вашу тьму прогнать, или породить еще большую. Зависит от того, что вы выберете". _

- Не могу в это поверить! - Корнелия метала молнии и носилась вокруг костра. Остальные стражницы, собравшись вместе, сидели с обеспокоенными и тревожными лицами. - Вилл не могла так поступить! Только не Вилл!

- Оракул все знает, значит он разговаривал с ней, - произнесла Тарани. - Он ничего не предпринял... как это выводит меня из себя!

- Но ведь это ее же решение! - воскликнула Хай Лин. - Если Оракул не стал препятствовать, то значит, он одобрил ее действия.

Корнелия яростно взмахнула руками:

- Но ведь Вилл отдала Сердце Кандракара! Не значит ли это, что она предала нас?

- Не верится, - пробубнила Ирма. - Действительно, только не Вилл.

Калеб, который наблюдал за беседой стражниц со стороны, понимал, что все они попали в весьма странное положение. Их подруга, чародейка, вместе с Сердцем попала в плен к Фобосу и не предприняла попыток к побегу. Через время, оказывается, она отдала амулет Оракулу и осталась с Фобосом, хотя могла вернуться на Землю! Что же делать? Нет, главное - что думать? Правитель Кандракара никак не объяснил поведение лидера стражниц, лишь передал магический шарик на хранение Корнелии. Временно.

- Что же нам делать? - тихо спросила Хай Лин. Из всех девушек только она сохраняла хорошее настроение. - Оставить Вилл в покое или попытаться вытащить ее?

- А вдруг она попала в безвыходную ситуацию? - предположила Тарани. - Вдруг она просто не могла не остаться в Меридиане?

- Считаешь, Фобос смог чем-то заинтересовать ее? - внезапно подал голос Калеб. - Например, информацией или магическими артефактами?

Корнелия злобно сверкнула глазами и покачала головой:

- Нет, вряд ли... на золото Вилл вряд ли клюнет. Я совсем не понимаю, что может удерживать ее здесь.

Хай Лин закрыла глаза и вздохнула. Была глубокая ночь, ей пришлось вставать по будильнику, чтобы собраться здесь с подругами, в Меридиане. Обсуждение дальнейших действий было для нее утомительным и скучным, хоть ей и была интересна судьба Вилл. Единственная мысль, которая ее тревожила больше всего, это то, что Сердце теперь хранила Корнелия. Кто знает, вдруг Вилл вернется, сможет ли стражница земли так легко отказаться от сил и отдать амулет?

Ночной ветер нежно гладил ее по голове. Он приносил с собой из города тихие голоса горожан, их песни, рассказы. Они готовятся к празднику, который предвещает сбор урожая. Чем веселее жители смогут отметить праздничный день, тем больше смогут собрать. Хай Лин не терпелось поплясать вокруг костра, помять виноград и испить свежего вина. Из всех стражниц только она еще не пробовала алкоголя.

Внезапно, ее глаза распахнулись. Ветер донес шум, среди которых четко различались определенные звуки. Топот тяжелых копыт, шелест плаща, раздраженные вздохи. Видение было расплывчатым, и определить всадника девушка не смогла.

- Сюда кто-то едет, - закричала она, резко вскочив с места. - На лошади.

- Думаешь, слуги Фобоса? - Калеб подскочил к чародейке и заглянул в ее печальные глаза. - Нас уже обнаружили?

- Сомневаюсь, что это Фобос, - покачала головой Корнелия. - Мы бы узнали это сразу.

С каждой секундой глухие стуки копыт становились громче. Когда незнакомец оказался совсем рядом, чародейки уже заняли свои боевые позиции.

Огромная белоснежная лошадь с серебристой гривой выскочила из леса на пустошь, где девушки устроили привал. Незнакомец был закутан в черный плащ, и определить личность было трудно. Лишь когда рыжие пряди показались из-под капюшона, а карие глаза сверкнули в темноте, чародейки хором воскликнули:

- Вилл?

"Чтобы спокойно шпионить за Фобосом, мне надо преодолеть свою ненависть" - размышляла Вилл, сидя на полу и обняв плечи, напротив сверкающего Ридиана. Он совсем запутал ее, вконец скрутил клубок ее чувств. Что за болтливая лошадь. Ну почему ты не оказалась обыкновенной? Девушка злилась на себя за то, что находится здесь, злилась на свою беспомощность и безрассудность. Голова кипела от пылающих мыслей, которые обжигали ее от одного лишь прикосновения. Конь неподвижно смотрел на нее. Больше он не разговаривал с ней, оставив чародейку наедине со своим разумом.

Как быть? Сердце подсказывает одно, разум порождает другое, а делает она совсем иное. Это тоже была одна из причин ее злости на себя. В последнее время Вилл словно утопала в гневе, но при этом вела себя совершенно спокойно, словно ничего и не происходит. Эта была роль обычной девушки, а когда необходимо - лидера. И это порядком надоело. Но и показывать всем свою яростную сущность ей казалось неправильным. Зачем причинять кому-то боль, если от этого ты сам будешь страдать еще больше?

- Получается, мне надо отказаться от злости, чтобы освободить место в душе, - бубнила Вилл, уткнувшись в коленки. - Но ведь тогда я замкнусь в себе еще больше. Это буду уже не я...

- Вилл всегда будет Вилл.

Стражница подняла голову и повернулась. В конюшне стало подозрительно тихо. Фобос стоял у входа, держа в руках фонарь.

"Невинная овечка" - с отвращением подумала Вилл, не желая смотреть в удивительно доброе и милое лицо принца. Сейчас ей меньше всего хотелось с ним разговаривать. Почему-то, когда он рядом, вся внутренняя дурь лезла наружу, а это бесило чародейку и заставляло ненавидеть Фобоса еще больше.

Она поднялась и позволила чувствам освободиться. Нужно отпустить ненависть? Так пусть он получит ее во всей мере, даже если она потом пожалеет и будет винить себя за то, что сделает.

- Зачем ты пришел, - безо всяких эмоций в голосе спросила девушка. Она по-прежнему не смотрела на князя. Ее холодные глаза уставились на исчезнувшую в темноте лошадь. Когда его бывший хозяин появился, от признаков разумности коня не осталось и следа. Он, словно боязливое бездушное существо, пытался спрятаться в тени своей клетки. Насколько же он умен и правдив на самом деле? Судя по рассказам других животных, это не удивительно, что Рид стал бояться Фобоса. Или ненавидеть.

- Забыл кое-что сказать, - мужчина подошел ближе. - Это касается...

- Не подходи ко мне! - в панике закричала Вилл, делая шаг назад. - Держись от меня как можно дальше, иначе...

- Иначе... что? - теперь добродушные глаза Фобоса сменились на его привычную холодность и равнодушие. Маска безразличия, как и тогда, в зале.

Что-то явно изменилось. Это точно. И он и она, были не похожи на себя. Вилл не была той Вилл, которую все знали. Фобос уже не казался тем жестоким и наглым правителем, кем был раньше. Стражница принесла в Меридиан кусочек из своего мира, спрятанного в душе. Она влияла на Фобоса, Фобос влиял на нее. Их влияние изменяло друг друга, делая совершенно другими людьми, запертыми в собственных, ненавистных мирках.

Они оба осознавали это. Потому что были похожи.

Два лидера, желающие все и ничего.

- Убьешь меня? - зловещий голос породил реальное страшное желание у Вилл. - Попробуешь?

Принц поставил на пол фонарь и приблизился к чародейке. Та отступала, спотыкаясь о ведра, метла и прочий хлам, которым пользовались слуги. Ее карие глаза переполнились гневом и страхом. Что он собирается сделать? Действительно убьет ее? Даже если так, Вилл не собиралась сдаваться. Она заставила каждую клеточку своего тела пропитаться ненавистью, чтобы в душе исчезла боязнь. Заставила выжать из себя все, что было попрятано в лабиринте ее разума и сознания, вымести все, что хранилось в памяти.

Локти и затылок почувствовали холод твердых камней. Отступать больше некуда. Фобос прижал ее к стенке, оставаясь все таким же холодным, невозмутимым. Мертвым.

Вилл вздрогнула, когда в голове вихрем пролетела мысль о смерти. Хотя не это пугало ее. Она боялась, что когда-нибудь станет такой же как принц, равнодушной к чему либо, словно кукла. Превратиться в куклу, сосуд для злости. Гораздо хуже смерти.

Ридиан боялся подобного? Боялся заразиться? Но что лучше - биться в страхе от больных на голову людей, или стать хранилищем омерзительных грехов?

Фобос коснулся ладоней Вилл и сжал их. Девушка смотрела на него снизу вверх и ждала, что произойдет. Когда ненависть достигла пика, болезненная дрожь забила по всему ее телу. Принц это почувствовал и ухмыльнулся.

Вкупе с его ледяными жестокими глазами эта ухмылка показалась Вилл самой зловещей эмоцией на свете.

Князь поднял руки стражницы и прижал ее ладони к своей шее. Ухмылка исчезла, руки безвольно обвисли.

- Давай, - прошипел он, внезапно исказившись от гнева. - Давай, твою мать!

Ярость, захлестнувшая Фобоса с головой и помутившая его разум, настолько напугала чародейку, что та действительно сжала его горло. Ее руки тряслись как бешенные, а ноги подкашивались. Так вот какая ты, Вилл. Ни на что не годная дурочка...

Терпения не хватило, ненависть вырвалась наружу и Вилл с ненормальным криком сдавила горло "бывшего врага". Какой смысл его бояться? Разве не такой должна быть идеальная стражница? Уверенной в себе, способной пойти на все, ради других. Каким бы он ни был, Фобос по прежнему остается опасным для человечества. Будет лучше, если он умрет. Но станет ли от этого легче ей самой? Сможет ли потом она спокойно смотреть на себя в зеркало, видя в нем отражение безумного лица Фобоса?

Сомнения и неутолимое чувство страха стали мешать действовать ее конечностям. Словно побывав в прошлом и будущем, Вилл терялась в собственных лабиринтах из миров.

Она чувствовала, что скоро не сдержится...

Следующий внезапный поток ненависти вырвался из нее слезами. Понимание того, что она уже не остановится, что гордость будет требовать продолжения, выражалось самым настоящим отчаянием.

_"Спасайся!_- прогремел Ридиан в голове. - _Беги!__Ключ__-__это__твой__кулон!__Просто__поднеси__его__к__замку__и__мы__сбежим!__Я__помогу"._

Белый призрак в ее глазах прогнал всю гордыню. Вытаращив мокрые глаза, Вилл отпустила Фобоса и метнулась к замку, висящему почти у пола. Фигурка лошади вдруг зашевелилась и сорвалась с цепочки. Она прыгнула на замок и растворилась в нем, а золотые прутья исчезли.

- Куда? - заорал принц с неописуемой яростью на лице. - Что, не хочешь меня прикончить, Вилл?

Он успел схватить стражницу за рукав, когда та поднималась с колен. Волшебный конь тут же выбежал из загона и оттолкнул взбешенного правителя, да с такой силой, что тот улетел к стене.

_«__Залезай,__живее!»_- скомандовал Рид и присел, чтобы девушка смогла забраться на его мощную белую спину. Когда это было сделано, конь сорвался с места и полетел к выходу.

- Я знаю, ты вернешься, Вилл! - гневно прокричал Фобос вслед. - Или я сам найду тебя! Ты не скроешься!

_Не__скроешься!.._

_Не скроешься..._

_Не убежишь... _

Чародейки с открытыми ртами наблюдали за тем, как Вилл, заплаканная, потрепанная и уставшая, сползает с огромной белой лошади, падает на землю и, свернувшись калачиком, начинает истерично рыдать.

- Ненавижу! - вопила она, захлебываясь слезами и колотя руками землю. - Ненавижу этого ублюдка!

Девушки молча наблюдали за этой сценой, не находя слов даже чтобы поприветствовать подругу. Ее поведение настолько шокировало всех, что всякие мысли о радостном воссоединении отпали мгновенно.

- Он использовал меня! - продолжала кричать Вилл, совершенно не обращая внимания на присутствующих. - Воспользоваться моментом, воспользовался моей слабостью, когда в душе стало все верх дном! Мразь!

Она резко подняла голову и устремила свой взгляд на Ридиана, спокойно стоявшего рядом.

- Ты! - Вилл безумно вытаращила глаза. - Это все ты, бестолковая лошадь! Ты вывернул меня наизнанку!

Вскочив, девушка обхватила голову лошади руками и прижала к себе.

- Не знаю, говорить тебе «спасибо», или проклинать тебя, - шептала стражница, продолжая заливаться слезами, - но я не прощу тебя, никогда... и Фобоса не прощу... он выбрал не те руки, которые могли бы наградить его смертью...

_«__Похоже,__он__считает__смерть__свободой,__выходом__из__той__ситуации,__в__которой__сейчас__и__ты...»_

- Нет, мы в разном положении... мы оба - пешки, но каждый играет свою роль.

_«__Свою__ли?»_

Вилл не ответила. Без сил, она опустилась на колени и поникла головой. Не хотелось больше думать. Хотя бы на минутку хотелось забыть все, что произошло. Забыть все, что изменилось внутри.

Сзади молча подошла Корнелия и со спины обняла Вилл руками.

- Господи, я и не думала, что тебе так плохо...

К ним подошли и остальные стражницы и тоже обняли своего лидера. Сердце...

Вилл вздрогнула. Сердце!

- Корни, амулет у тебя? - девушка резко развернулась и заглянула подруге в глаза. И пожалела об этом. Голубые глаза стражницы говорили о том, что она напугана, растеряна и полна сожаления. Жалость...

_«__Не__думай__об__этом,__-__моментально__передернул__Рид,__спасая__ситуацию.__-__Любому__на__ее__месте__стало__бы__жалко__тебя,__смотри,__та__вообще__слезу__пустила__»._

Вилл бледно улыбнулась, увидев жутко расстроенную Хай Лин. Она хлюпала носом и часто моргала, чтобы слезы не покатились по ее щекам. Заметив внимание со стороны подруги, китаянка бросилась в ее объятия. Все же жалость и сострадание - разные вещи. А она единственная, кто по-настоящему сострадал ей, и без причины.

- Ну, а ты то что ревешь? - спросила Вилл, вытирая слезы.

- Я на тебя посмотрела, и мне самой так плакать захотелось...

Обнявшись, они так и просидели, пока слезы совсем не высохли на глазах у обеих стражниц.

Вилл сидела в сторонке, держа в руках Сердце Кандракара. Она была искренне рада ощутить его тепло. Его сила как никакая другая могла залечивать душевные раны, но...

Корнелия искоса наблюдала за ней. Ей было трудно принять тот факт, что Вилл все еще официально лидер W.I.T.C.H., а она - лишь замена. Амулет она отдала нехотя, с явным подозрением на то, что Вилл может их предать.

Видя, в каком состоянии их рыжая подруга, чародейки не рискнули доставать ее своими вопросами. Всему свое время. А сейчас Сердце помогало ей успокоиться и прийти в себя.

Из леса вышел Калеб со своими людьми. Они нашли новое местечко, безопасное укрытие - старый, пустой домик на окраине города. Видеть сны под крышей было куда приятней, чем под открытым, опасным небом. По дороге к избушке, Вилл не проронила не слова, лишь ласково гладила белоснежного коня по шее и оглядывалась по сторонам. Добравшись, наконец, до злополучного дома, в первую очередь она соорудила себе постель из предоставленного Калебом хлама. Расположившись на полу, Вилл стала вглядываться в потолок.

- Прошли всего пара дней, а я как будто провела здесь целую вечность и успела сойти с ума, - тихо произнесла девушка, окруженная подругами. - Если бы не вы, я бы действительно чокнулась.

- Между прочим, ты ничего так и не сказала, - проворчала Ирма. - Ну хотя бы слове-е-ечко...

Вилл отсутствующим взглядом продолжала смотреть в потолок.

- Не хочу.

В этот момент все поняли, что достучаться до нее этой ночью будет невозможно.

Утро. Не больше пяти часов утра по земному времени. Туман сгустился, свежая трава покрылась блестящими капельками. Уже появились первые телеги и караваны торговцев, пастухи выгоняли скот, кто-то топил печь, поэтому в небо поднималась тонкая струйка дыма.

Корнелия стояла посреди поля в раздумьях. Ей не понравилась та заливающаяся слезами Вилл, которая потом стала молчать. Что-то появилось в ней чуждое, чуждое для нее, для остальных подруг. И такое родное для этого мира. Но что смог Меридиан ей дать? Или это «что-то» смог дать Фобос? Даже в уме не укладывается.

- Я все понимаю.

Корнелия резко обернулась на голос. Вилл стояла с наклоненной к правому плечу головой, теребя пальцами юбку своего платья. Ее мутные, потемневшие глаза были полузакрыты и направлены куда-то в сторону. Видимо, чтобы не пересекаться со взглядом чародейки земли.

- Я так и не смогла выплеснуть всю свою ненависть полностью, - прошелестела Вилл, слегка улыбаясь. - Ридиан смог остановить меня, хотя сам все это начал... так что же мне делать?

Она обняла свои плечи и опустила голову. Корнелия не двигалась с места и смотрела на стражницу, словно на в чем-то виновного человека. И ждала объяснений.

- Наверно это не правильно все сваливать на лошадь, - продолжила Вилл, с горестным смешком. - Удивительно, всего лишь пара его мыслей настолько перевернули мое сознание...

Корнелия моментально нахмурилась, хотя глаза ее расширились от удивления. После минутной тишины, Вилл подняла на нее глаза и твердо, с жесткостью произнесла:

- Я остаюсь здесь.

- Но почему, Вилл? - спрашивала Хай Лин с наивностью. - Какой смысл здесь оставаться, ведь это приносит тебе столько страданий?

- Вы ничего не знаете...

- Но ни ты, ни Оракул ничего не рассказываете! - вспылила Тарани. - Как мы сможем тебе помочь, если не знаем сути происходящего?

- Я сама решу все свои проблемы, - настаивала Вилл.

- Господи, какие проблемы, Вилл? - покачала головой Корнелия. - И кстати... кто такой Ридиан?

Хранительница Сердца кивнула головой в сторону окна, через которое было видно голову Рида, мирно пожевывающего сено.

- Понятно... значит это он. Это волшебный конь, так?

Вилл лениво кивнула.

- Хотя я не знаю, что он умеет. Рид очень умен и мудр - это точно, но по-моему это относится ко всем магическим животным. Я могу общаться с ним, как и с остальными лошадьми. Но иногда все его волшебные признаки пропадают. Словно он отгораживает себя от мира... жаль я так не умею.

- Не правда, - проворчала Ирма, зажав в зубах травинку. - Ты всегда была застенчивой и замкнутой. Ты всегда бежала от реальности...

- Ирма! - возмутилась Хай Лин, сжав маленькие кулачки. - Ну не так же прямо!

Шатенка не собиралась извиняться. Она с презрением смотрела на Вилл и не обращала внимания на возгласы китаянки. Она тоже заметила перемены в лидере, и теперь сомневалась, что возглавлять команду должна именно она. Однако внутренние чувства говорили совсем иное. А вдруг так надо? Оракул попросил не вмешиваться без особой надобности, объяснив это тем, что Вилл на важной миссии. Одна? Что за чушь? Да и сама Вилл молчит как рыба.

- Я не могу уйти, - прошептала Вилл, смотря вдаль. - Он не отпустит меня.

- Кто «он»? - настойчиво спросила Корнелия.

- Фобос. Я хочу помочь ему.

Стражницы одновременно переглянулись. Нет, она реально сошла с ума.

- О чем ты, Вилл, - тон блондинки смягчился, нагловатые глаза стали смотреть с заботой и лаской. - Какая это еще помощь нужна Фобосу?

- Душевная. Вся его душа... больная. Поэтому мы похожи.

- Не понимаю...

- У меня есть помощник - Ридиан. У Фобоса его нет. Я буду его спасением.

Корнелия не выдержала. Она не стала дальше выслушивать этот бред, чтобы окончательно не принять подругу за ненормальную. Ее тонкие изящные руки схватили Вилл за плечи. Негодуя, чародейка всмотрелась в померкнувшие карие глаза.

- Хватит! Хватит строить из себя спасительницу всего мира! Подумай же о себе, наконец! Брось ты эту миссию, возвращайся домой! Неужели ты совсем забыла о Земле? Как же твоя мама? А как же Мэтт?

- Пока там капля - все нормально, - холодно ответила Вилл.

- Нет, ничего нормального! Она же не совершенна! Это не ты, а лишь твое искаженное отражение. Мы хотим видеть тебя настоящую!

- Я сама не знаю, какая я настоящая...

Звонкий хлопок. В глазах Корнелии сверкнули слезы. Ей не хотелось делать этого, но надо было привести эту идиотку в чувство. Вилл с повернутой в бок головой держалась за покрасневшую щеку.

- Одумайся, - процедила Корни. - Я совсем не узнаю тебя.

Девушка в ответ лишь презрительно фыркнула, продолжая держаться за ударенное место.

- Аналогично, - пробубнила Вандом, и нервно засмеялась. - Сама удивляюсь своему поведению. Но в тоже время это дает задуматься о том, что та Вилл, которую вы знали - не есть реальная я.

Все стражницы одновременно огорченно вздохнули. Корнелия, вновь теряя самообладание, ударила себя по коленкам и вышла во двор к Ридиану. С надутыми губами она уставилась на лошадь и долго играла с ним в "гляделки", пока девчонки не засмеялись. Девушка не обратила на них внимания, но продолжала пилить глазами белоснежного коня.

- Эй, ты, животное, - обратилась к Риду Корнелия. - Ты что с моей подругой сделал? Телепат ты что ль какой? Экстрасенс?.. Что смотришь, а? Ну давай, скажи мне что-нибудь, ты!

- Хи-хи-хи! - послышалось из дома.

- И что ты молчишь, ты, белобрысая синеглазка?

"Только без оскорблений"

Услышав чужой голос в своей голове, стражница вытаращила глаза и отскочила от волшебного коня. В этот момент ей сильно захотелось выругаться. И почему это она удивляется?

Вместе с Корнелией, Рида услышала и Вилл, отчего слабо улыбнулась. Обладающий чувством юмора конь - просто нечто. Она посмотрела на небо. Солнце достигло зенита. Пора возвращаться.

- Я ухожу, - бросила Вилл и направилась к лошади.

Хай Лин схватила ее за рукав и с жалостливым лицом прошептала:

- Не надо...

Рыжая молча повертела головой и прижала подругу к себе.

- Зачем ты так рискуешь собой?

- Наверно, чтобы понять это, - Вилл взобралась на Рида и накинула на голову капюшон. - Во всяком случае, мне ничего не грозит. Мы всегда сможем увидеться.

- Все равно, шпионаж за Фобосом того не стоит, - сказала Тарани. Минуту колеблясь, она весело добавила:

- Кстати, скоро экзамены.

- Ну вот зачем ты напомнила, - захохотала Вилл. - Не волнуйся, это дело я капле не доверю.

Улыбнувшись в последний раз, она шепнула что-то коню и резво помчалась в сторону замка.

Стражи не обращали на нее внимания. Звонкое цоканье переглушали голоса рабочих. Они носились мимо как ненормальные, словно боясь получить наказание. Девушке стало жалко их. Надо что-то делать. Надо покончить со всем этим ужасом.

Самостоятельно отведя Рида в конюшню, Вилл вошла в замок и направилась к своим покоям. Ей требовалась тишина, чтобы хорошо все обдумать.

Как же ей не хотелось встретить Фобоса!..

Вряд ли она сможет посмотреть в его лицо спокойно.

Устало перебирая ногами, девушка достигла нужного этажа. В конце коридора было разветвление, и посреди него стоял Фобос, держа все тот же фонарь. Словно статуя, заметила чародейка. Странно, подумала она. Вчерашнего настроения и злости у нее нет. Пропали причины, из-за которых Вилл так не хотелось видеть принца. Но ей по-прежнему не хотелось на него смотреть.

Он ждал ее. Все это время. Это подтверждало его усталое лицо, покрасневшие глаза.

Заметив стражницу, фонарь выпал из его рук и разбился. Не замечая этого, мужчина кинулся к девушке. Вилл уже подумывала свалить, но ноги не слушались. В ее душе заиграло обычное любопытство. Смешанное со страхом.

Фобос выставил руки вперед и обхватил ими хрупкое тело Вилл. Прижав ее к себе как можно крепче, он что-то прошептал, но слова не достигли слуха стражницы. Он с удовольствием вдохнул запах ее волос, провел по ним рукой, коснулся нежной кожи. Сейчас в его руках нечто ценное, настолько дорогое, что отпустить это "нечто" было бы большой ошибкой.

Вилл смирилась. Она постаралась думать о Мэтте, но заметила для себя, что ощущения весьма приятны. Не отвратительны. Ощущение чужого тепла, горячего дыхания, длинных волос...

Девушка легонько провела по шикарной шевелюре принца. Да... Ему точно надо подстричься.

Она перевела взгляд с пола на дальний коридор, где только что стоял Фобос. Увиденное ввело ее в состояние шока и ужаса.

- Горит!

Пожар был нешуточный. Из-за наличия магических вещей в комнатах, пламя с адской силой пожирало все на своем пути. Погорели две спальни, среди которых одна принадлежала Вилл, и уборная. Огонь успели потушить лишь через несколько часов, когда спасать было уже нечего.

- Это ты виноват, - простодушно сказала Вилл, опираясь на подлокотник трона Фобоса. Принц для нее поставил рядом кресло, и теперь девушка могла спокойно наблюдать за тем, как он отдает приказы и распоряжается слугами.

Стражи и рабы выгребали мусор, кто-то все еще таскал воду, другие готовились к ремонту. Вся эта беготня надоела Вилл, и она, хлопнув в ладоши, разогнала всех по домам.

- Что ты делаешь? - тихо спросил Фобос. Он скрючился на своем троне и рукой подпирал подбородок. - Пусть копошатся, это их работа.

- От работы нужно хоть иногда отдыхать.

Она вплотную подошла к князю, наклонилась, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

- Позволь мне тоже распоряжаться ими, а так же запасами и продуктами.

Фобос задумчиво вздохнул. Он нежно прикоснулся к ее ладоням, приложил их к губам и произнес:

- Поступай, как знаешь. Но помни, я буду следить за тобой.

"Больно мне нужно твое доверие", - обидевшись, подумала девушка, но тут же укорила себя за свою обиду. С какой стати она еще обижаться на него будет? Странные мысли полезли в голову, на которых Вилл попыталась не заострять внимания.

- Где теперь я буду спать? - задумчиво спросила она. - Ведь моя спальня разрушена.

Фобос как-то странно улыбнулся.

- Вечером я покажу тебе.

И что значили эти слова? Полная недоверия и страха, девушка терпеливо ждала вечера и убивала время как только было можно. Она листала книги, взятые из библиотеки, изучала карту Меридиана, бродила по комнатам, даже подглядывала за Седриком, которому было поручено разгромить очередной лагерь повстанцев. Наг знал, что стражница наблюдает за ним, и его это раздражало. С одной стороны он ничего не имел против, Фобос не запрещал ей участвовать в приключениях лорда, с другой - Вилл все-таки стражница и вполне могла предупредить Калеба и остальных.

Не выдержав ее строгих, холодных глаз, Седрик обернулся и направился было к девушке, но та сама вышла из тени.

- Если собираешься предупредить своего дружка, то это плохая идея, - прошипел змей.

- Мне решать, делать это или нет, - проворчала Вилл и стала накручивать на палец прядь волос. - Фобос тебя убьет, если ты ко мне прикоснешься.

Она сама не знала, зачем добавила последнюю фразу.

- Да он тебя прикончит быстрее! - плюнул Седрик. - Надеюсь, ты не так глупа, чтобы совершать глупые поступки?

- Лорд! Все готово!

Седрик не стал дожидаться ответа. Он кинул на стражницу полный презрения и ненависти взгляд и уполз вместе с солдатами в неизвестное направление.

Вилл не о чем не волновалась. Она уже давно все рассказала Ватеку, тот, в свою очередь, доложил Калебу. Лагерь, куда отправился наг, уже давно разрушен и пуст...

Шесть часов вечера по земному времени. Потемнело небо, сгустились тучи над замком, громче начали стрекотать цикады. В обеденной зажегся камин и накрылся стол. Зазвенело стекло, засверкал хрусталь при свете магических шаров. Комнату заполнил приятный и вкусный запах еды.

Фобос сидел на своем огромном узком стуле с высокой спинкой, копии его трона. С двух сторон возле него нервно ели Вилл и Седрик. Змей был весьма огорчен, когда понял, что повстанцы успели скрыться до его прихода. И он знал, почему так случилось. Принц, замечая нарастающее напряжение, спросил девушку:

- Тебе не уютно?

- Не привыкать, - проворчала невнятно Вилл, запихивая в рот очередной кусок пищи. Неохотно жуя, она все время хмуро пялилась на Седрика. Лорд отвечал взаимностью.

- Я обычно всегда ем одна, потому что мать весь день на работе.

После этих слов у стражницы застрял комок в горле. Моментально забыв о вредности Седрика, она уставилась в тарелку. Комната поплыла, когда сердце зажало в острые тиски. Чертова ностальгия.

- Не хватало еще за столом девичьих соплей, - возмутился наг, совершенно наплевав на то, что чародейку охватили грустные воспоминания о родном доме.

Глаза Вилл опасно сверкнули. Она встала с места и резким движением опустошила свою тарелку. Ее содержимое оказалось на великолепной шевелюре шокированного лорда. Вне себя от гнева, он грозно зашипел, обнажив свои клыки и длинный язык.

Фобос в этот момент не выдержал и захохотал.

- Довольно, - замахал руками князь. - Чего мне точно не хватало, так это новых трупов. Я, к сожалению, не некромант, поэтому вы бы мне не пригодились. Убирайтесь оба.

- Где моя комната? - требовательно спросила Вилл, сжав кулаки.

Князь вздохнул. Он совсем забыл об этом. Эти двое даже поесть не дадут ему спокойно. Но будет плохо, если они начнут враждовать. Хотя о чем он, ведь эта вражда начата уже давно! Будет гораздо хуже, если они начнут применять силу. Седрик одним своим видом перепугает все королевство.

Закончив с ужином, Фобос жестом приказал Вилл идти следом. Им пришлось подняться еще на пару этажей выше и пройтись по бесконечным коридорам. Наконец, девушка увидела перед собой огромные деревянные двери.

- Заходи.

Дернув золотое колечко, чародейка оказалась в гигантской спальне, настолько роскошной и красивой, что и невозможно представить. Расписные стены украшали потрясающие картины, витражные арочные окна прятались под шелковыми алыми шторами, а на мраморном полу были выложены дорожки из невероятной красоты ковров, повествующих о истории Меридиана. Огромная круглая кровать закиданная подушками - о чем только можно мечтать? Кое-где место занимали полки, снизу доверху заставленные томами книг, маленькие диванчики и бесформенные кресла окружали журнальный столик, где, видимо, хозяин любит выпить чаю и почитать какую-нибудь новую книгу.

Это была комната Фобоса.

Вилл померкла, когда поняла это и обернулась, чтобы услышать объяснение.

- Что не так? - удивленно спросил он, хитро прикрыв глаза.

- В замке полно комнат, почему именно эта?

- В других никто не живет. Поэтому я приказал слугам навести там порядок. К завтрашнему дню у тебя в распоряжении будет хоть весь дворец.

Через секунду он добавил:

- Это я преувеличиваю, конечно. А сегодня изволь переночевать здесь.

Вилл на цыпочках прошлась по комнате и закрыла глаза. Это помогало ей сосредоточиться и понять, какая атмосфера здесь царит. Но кроме запаха Фобоса, вина и пыльных книг девушка больше ничего не смогла уловить. Она только видела, что каждый сантиметр этой комнаты принадлежит принцу, что каждая вещь пропитана его мыслями и чувствами.

Это будет самая ужасная ночь.

- Я улягусь на каком-нибудь диване, - принц окинул взглядом множество соф и кушеток. - Если ты не против.

Девушка равнодушно пожала плечами, но одна мысль о том, что она и Фобос будут спать в одной комнате приводила ее в ужас. Вдруг он ночью решит отомстить ей? Задушит ее, когда она будет видеть десятый сон... Вилл дернулась, ощутив себя дурно.

Ее тонкие пальцы осторожно коснулись постельного белья. Мягкое, нежное... Со вздохом плюхнувшись на кровать, Вилл сжалась. Нет, она не сможет заснуть. Запах чужого человека постоянно дает знать о его присутствии. Казалось, что простыня все еще хранила человеческое тепло, и от этого девушке стало еще больше неприятней.

Фобос уже спал. Он свернулся калачиком, отвернувшись к спинке дивана. Политические дела выматывали его из себя, а днем у него не было свободного времени, которое можно было бы отвести на сон. И Седрик пашет целыми днями... гоняется за Калебом и его товарищами... Интересно, какая комната у него...

Сама того не замечая, Вилл провалилась в глубокий сон.

Проснулась она от того, что почувствовала на щеках холодок. Все ее лицо было мокрым от слез, руки затекли, сжимая простыню. От неожиданности, Вилл вскочила и вытаращила мокрые глаза. Фобос стоял возле нее с весьма обеспокоенным выражением лица.

- Ты кричала всю ночь.

- Что?

Вилл протерла глаза, но почему-то очередная волна боли и тоски нахлынула на нее, заставляя слезы литься с большей силой.

- Я совсем ничего не помню, - прошептала стражница, вздрагивая. Она испугано пощупала лицо, а потом сжалась, словно от удара. Сердце болело и ныло, на душе было так тяжко и мерзко, что Вилл захотелось исчезнуть. Ощущения были знакомы.

- Что я кричала? - хватая ртом воздух, спросила она у удаляющегося Фобоса.

- Ничего.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы стражница думала об этом. Даже хорошо, что она ничего не помнит, так она меньше будет страдать. Но с каждым днем, уверен, ностальгия будет грызть ее сердце все сильнее, и наверно даже переглушит ее ненависть к себе и ему.

Девушка заснула моментально и утонула в крепком сне, благодаря магии Фобоса. Но теперь он об этом пожалел. Сам же принц не сомкнул глаз и до рассвета сидел возле Вилл, постоянно вздрагивающей и дергающейся от неприятных видений.

Будто схваченная в тиски девушка не могла проснуться, и преследуемая ночной тьмой, кричала и называла чьи-то имена.

Оракул со своим фирменным спокойствием стоял перед огромным облаком, представляющим из себя многочисленные осколки зеркал, отражающих жизнь стражниц. Четверо из них уже собирались в школу, другая путешествовала по мрачному лабиринту, выстроенному в собственном сознании.

Легким прикосновением мудрейший проник в ее сон. В нем он был не более, чем маленький огонек, который следит за поворотами и тайными ходами в несуществующих коридорах.

Как призрак, Вилл металась из одной стороны в другую, в поисках определенной двери. Ее фантом двигался с невероятной скоростью, поэтому у Химериша создавалось ощущение, что стражница обрела новых двойников.

"Ищет выход" - догадался правитель, продолжая лететь за чародейкой. - "Хочет проснуться".

Тьма скрывала настоящий сюжет ее сна. Лишь когда очередная дверь раскрылась пошире, из нее хаотичным потоком вырвались воспоминания.

"Изуродованные собственным сознанием..."

- Мамочка! - взмолилась чародейка и остановилась. Она повисла в воздухе, игнорируя законы гравитации. Согнувшись, она закрыла лицо ладонями. Из новой двери посыпались кадры с ее матерью. Но эти образы были страшными, темными и тягостными, о которых бы Вилл не хотела бы вспоминать.

"Фобос хочет избавить ее от ностальгии! - на невозмутимом лице Оракула вдруг проскользнуло мимолетное отвращение. - Это он послал ей такие мерзкие видения!"

Мудрейший тут же ослабил действие магии. Темные пустые коридоры стали рассыпаться, как мозаика, и вскоре растворились в бесформенном пространстве, созданном Химеришем. Сейчас девушка может забыться, побыть в волшебном успокаивающем тумане.

Он не хотел вмешиваться. В первую очередь, Оракул должен просто присматривать за мирами и душами живых существ. Ему было жаль израненную душу Вилл, его любимой стражницы, но он знал, что проходя через боль человек становится сильней. Однако не все способны пройти это испытание. Многих захлестывает безумие и отчаяние, влекущие за собой горе и смерть.

- Если она узнает, то возненавидит Фобоса с большей силой, - прохрипел Тибор, за спиной у висящего в воздухе Оракула. - Тогда она не захочет оставаться в Меридиане.

- И за это возненавидит себя еще больше, - дополнила тихо Ян Лин.

- Вилл должна знать...

- Но господин!..

- Она выдержит. Уверен, она разберется и сдержит себя.

Тибор нахмурился пуще прежнего и подошел к правителю:

- А как же Ридиан? Он же...

Вскочив с кровати, Вилл распахнула огромное окно и выбежала на лоджию. Небо было на редкость чистым, ярким и красивым. Ветер разогнал все черные тучи, обычно нависающие над замком, и дал власть солнечным лучам, нагревающим воздух.

Несмотря на прекрасную погоду, настроение у чародейки было самым что ни есть отвратительным. Прищурившись, она посмотрела на небо, где царит Кондракар.

- С тобой все в порядке? - Фобос выглянул из комнаты в поисках девушки. Та резко обернулась и наградила его своим грозным взглядом. Ледяные, опасные, хищные глаза... сколько еще синонимов мог подобрать принц, описывая эти прекрасные карие очи. Но они вдруг стали пугать его. Неужели он переборщил, что как-то заявил о своем вмешательстве?

- Мне хочется убить тебя, - процедила сквозь зубы стражница. - Но я хочу, чтобы ты умирал медленно и мучительно. Поэтому, ты будешь жить.

Изумленный Фобос не нашел слов и просто таращился на разозленную Вилл.

- Когда мы живем - мы одновременно умираем. Жизнь - эта долгая, мучительная смерть. А я хочу, чтобы ты страдал вместе со мной, - добавила она и вскочила в спальню.

Больше Фобос ее не видел.

Прошла неделя. Вилл вернулась на Землю, узнав у повстанцев об открытом портале. Девчонки были крайне рады возвращению подруги, но огорчились, что это возвращение не надолго.

- Мне надо отдохнуть от безумного монарха, - смеясь, объясняла она. - Кроме того, нужно готовиться к экзаменам. Тарани, поможешь?

Мулатка кинулась Вилл на шею. Все последующие дни они занимались вместе, иногда их навещали Ирма и Хай Лин. Корнелия по прежнему сторонилась лидера и старалась не заводить речь о Сердце Кондракара.

Корпя над учебниками, Вилл забывала о неприятных днях, проведенных на Меридиане. К тому же девушка была искренне рада увидеть мать, посмотреть телик, да просто оказаться здесь и вдохнуть знакомый до боли воздух. Но главная причина ее беспокойства не устранена, и как бы не старались окружающие, эту тревогу заглушить они не смогут. Чародейка внутренне догадывалась, что с ней что-то происходит, что она меняется и отнюдь не в лучшую сторону. Может, это влияние Фобоса?..

Стоило ей вспомнить его имя, как перед глазами всплывал момент, когда Оракул телепатически сообщил ей о сне. Подлец, да как он мог портить ее воспоминания? Неужели тем самым он думал, что может помешать ей вернуться домой? Тогда ей хотелось обрушить на него всю свою злость и выплеснуть то, что накопилось за столь короткое время. Но девушка обошлась лишь парой философских фраз, и если бы их услышал Оракул, то он мог бы подумать "надо записать". Ненависть неизменно грызла ее сердце и не собиралась исчезать. Оказывается, бороться с собой гораздо труднее...

- Вилл! - возмутилась Тарани, замечая, что мысли Вилл где-то далеко и не включают в себя новые формулы.

Рыжая протерла глаза:

- А, прости. В последнее время я плохо спала.

- Кошмары?

- Да нет, просто не спиться и все.

Девушка лгала так просто и казалось, не замечала этого. Не смотря на скорые экзамены и последующие за ними проблемы, в голове стражницы не было места для новых тем математики. И опять, снова и снова она злилась на себя за то, что не может так легко избавиться от противоречивых чувств.

Вечером подружки собрались в подвале «Серебряного дракона», чтобы узнать новости от Калеба. Тот был в просторном плаще, мешком за спиной и мече на поясе. С ним был еще какой-то мужчина, державший в руках арбалет.

- Начинается смутное время, - заявил Калеб, когда девушки показались на пороге. Вместе с меридианцами

их там ждала Хай Лин.

- По-моему, оно у вас всегда такое было, - усмехнулась Ирма, но один грозный взгляд Корнелии заставил ее замолчать.

- В чем дело? - чародейка земли коснулась губами щек предводителя повстанцев. В последнее время они так редко виделись, что блондинка страстно желала остаться с ним наедине и восполнить тот запас нежности и тепла, который Калеб дарил ей при встречах. Похоже, все ее надежды рухнут в один миг.

- Мы собираем людей, а так же оружие и информацию. Скоро будет атака на замок. Больше продолжаться это не может.

Сердце Вилл подлетело вверх, но виду она не показала, лишь сжалась словно от холода.

- Точная дата пока неизвестна, но надо спешить, пока Фобос и его пес ничего не пронюхали, - Калеб повернулся к лидеру стражниц, - Вилл, ты еще можешь вернуться в замок?

Девушка пожала плечами:

- Могу. Но никто не гарантирует, что князь встретит меня с распростертыми объятиями.

«Черт, а ведь так и будет».

- В первую очередь, нам нужно продовольствие, чтобы накопить силы. И в случае провала дети воинов должны оставаться сытыми.

Тарани, внимательно слушавшую тихий говор парня, вдруг осенило:

- Ты что, предлагаешь ей вывозить из замка Фобоса продукты? Ты хоть понимаешь, как это рискованно?

- Действительно, это будет сложно, ведь у меня нет никаких на это прав, - Вилл что-то бубнила себе под нос, закручивая прядь огненных волос на палец. - Только если тайком... но тогда надо как-то устранить стражу.

- А это вызовет переполох, - закончила за нее Ирма, вглядываясь в потолок. - Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то угодил в тюрьму.

От одного упоминания Вилл затошнило и она скрючилась, сев на корточки. Корнелия с трудом подняла ее на ноги.

Хай Лин, мечтательно смотря куда-то в угол, тихо произнесла:

- А ведь скоро праздник...

Тарани осенило во второй раз:

- Точно! Это же предлог!

Народ в недоумении окинул чародейку взглядом. Мулатка от своих идей пылала и прямо-таки светилась, как настоящее пламя. В ее темных глазах сверкали озорные искорки, которые вот-вот вылетят наружу. Добившись внимания и тишины, она медленно и точно изложила свой план, после чего повстанцы и стражницы вместе долго обсуждали детали.

Старания Тарани не пропали даром. Она великолепно смогла вдолбить весь пропущенный материал в мозги недотепы Вилл, которая на земле вновь превратилась в замкнутую и робкую девочку. Экзамены были успешно сданы, хотя нагоняй от матери она все равно получила, мол, вовремя надо было учить, а не сидеть потом по ночам и думать, что будет. Эх, мама...

Нотацию могла получить и астральная капля, но стражнице было совершенно не до нее. Сейчас ей нужно было вернуться в Меридиан и выполнить то, что предложила Тарани. Ее интеллект просто не знает границ.

Стражи не узнали чародейку в ее земных шмотках. Лохматая, с синяками под глазами, в грязной одежде она вызывала у солдат смех и презрение. С каждой минутой девушка злилась все сильней, стоя перед огромными воротами.

- Седрик, твою мать! - заголосила она с такой силой, что монстры повыроняли свое оружие. - Где тебя носит, хренова анаконда?

Примерно на пятом этаже дворца открылось витражное окно, из которого высунулась светлая голова нага. Увидев огненную макушку Вилл, он рот открыл от изумления и прижал согнутые пальцы к губам, яростно раздумывая, что делать. Его господин пока не в курсе, что чертова стражница вернулась, так можно отправить ее обратно или даже прикончить! С другой стороны девчонка имела для князя какую-то ценность, и за свои выходки змей мог бы дорого заплатить.

- Се... - снова начала орать Вилл, но замолкла, увидев на лице нага крайне испуганное выражение. Он прижал указательный палец к губам и поманил к себе. Солдаты тут же расступились в стороны и отворили маленькую дверь в огромных воротах.

Девушка бегом пустилась внутрь, взлетела по лестнице и насладилась великолепным ароматом, который царил здесь, наверно, вечность. Из вездесущих роз повылезали шевелящиеся головки, и Вилл сразу же, повторяя за Седриком, прижала палец к губам. Шептуны исчезли. Достигнув покоев нага, она тихонько постучалась в красивую дубовую дверь.

Лорд незамедлительно открыл и впустил девушку внутрь. В его покоях она оказалась впервые и поразилась, насколько его вкус отличается от вкуса правителя. Вместо холодной гаммы цветов, здесь доминировали теплые оттенки, разбавленные прохладой и свежестью зелени. Окно, из которого выглядывал хозяин комнаты, было плотно закрыто и пропускало лишь тоненькую полоску света. На широком изысканном дубовом столе горела свечка с лампадкой. Приторный запах каких-то цветов полностью перебивал нежный аромат черных роз, отчего Вилл невольно поморщилась.

Седрик сел на шикарный стул, подобии кресла, возле своего заваленного книгами и бумагами стола. Подперев одной рукой подбородок, он жестом призвал стражницу сесть рядом. Вместо предложенной скромной табуретки, Вилл схватила с кровати две подушки и устроилась с ними на полу, напротив нага. Она не задумывалась, о чем сейчас они будут вести разговор, но такое тихое и спокойное поведение Седрика настораживало.

- Зачем ты вернулась? - прошипел он, сверкая глазами. - Я был бы счастлив не увидеть твое лицо еще раз.

- Взаимно, - пробубнила Вилл, напрягаясь от злобного взгляда змея. Несмотря на их "перемирие", Седрик все еще оставался опасным, а она сидит здесь совершенна одна, беспомощная и слабая.

- Я действительно предполагал, что ты ушла насовсем, - внезапно, мужчина наклонился, чтобы приблизиться к девушке. - Ведь поговаривают, что вы собираетесь штурмовать замок.

Вилл от неожиданности вытаращила глаза. Как он узнал? Неужели появился информатор, шпион среди мятежников? Сердце забилось с такой силой, что готово было выпрыгнуть наружу.

- Оказывается, среди нас был предатель, - продолжил Седрик, вернувшись в исходное положение. Его зрачки от гнева стали вытягиваться. - Уж чего, а от Ватека я этого не ожидал.

Стражница в ужасе подпрыгнула. Сейчас самое время сыграть дурочку:

- Что? Не может быть? Ватек не может быть предателем! - затараторила она. - Он один из самых преданных стражников!

Седрик встал, подошел к громадной книжной полке и стал разглядывать любимые надписи и названия.

- Я знаю, что это ложь, стражница. Мы выбили из него всю правду. Однако, несмотря на всю боль, которую он испытал, великан так и не сообщил о местах сборов повстанцев и точную дату нападения.

- Изверг! - девушка вскочила с места, сжав кулаки. - Да как ты мог...

- Поверь мне, я сообщил все господину, - перебил Седрик с ухмылкой. - Теперь я очень сомневаюсь, что он захочет тебя видеть. Ведь ты - тоже шпион, такой же информатор как и Ватек. Уходишь и приходишь, когда хочешь...

В ярости он обнажил свои клыкастые зубы. Его тонкие изящные пальцы скользили по переплетам его любимых книг, но от Вилл не ускользало то, что руки лорда были сильно напряжены. Ему явно не нравилось поведение князя. Он считал его поступки безрассудными и бессмысленными. У него был шанс выбить из стражницы Сердце Кандракара, но упустил его, и непонятно по какой причине. Теперь же Фобос позволяет этой рыжей девчонке появляться здесь и делать то, что она хочет! Нужно срочно избавиться от нее, пока все не рухнуло.

- Я дам тебе уйти, - процедил он сквозь зубы, смотря себе под ноги. - У меня нет дозволения что-то делать с тобой, но с какой радостью я бы запихнул тебя в твою камеру...

- Можешь злиться, если тебе это доставляет удовольствие, - Вилл, правда, сомневалась в этом. - Но я должна поговорить с князем.

Девушка направилась к двери, но Седрик преградил ей дорогу.

- Еще раз повторяю, что дам тебе спокойно уйти, - сказал он зловеще, теряя самообладание. - Возвращайся домой, стражница...

- Нет! - чародейка пихнула нага в сторону, но тот физически был сильней и крепко схватил ее запястья.

- Дрянь! - крикнул он ей в лицо. - Я с тобой по-хорошему, а ты! Ты здесь никому не нужна! Ты причиняешь мне и князю страдания! Ты - заноза! Я должен был сразу начать пытать тебя, до потери сознания, чтоб ты умоляла нас взять Сердце!

Вилл испуганно таращила глаза. В одно мгновение ей стало неуютно здесь находиться. Померкли все краски, запах стал неприятен и мерзок, воздух наполнился напряжением.

Использовав силу, разряды тока прошлись по ее телу и достигли ладоней нага. Тот вскрикнул и отскочил, почувствовав жгучую боль. Вцепившись в собственные ладони, он наградил девушку самым ненавистным взглядом, на который был способен. Стоило стражнице сделать шаг в сторону, как змей что-то зашептал. Вилл не могла разобрать слов, и испугалась, что это могло быть какое-нибудь заклинание.

В тот самый момент, когда Седрик приготовился кинуться на рыжую, дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился Фобос. Он изрядно удивился, наблюдая за тем, как его подчиненный хищно косится на девчонку. Появление правителя моментально остудило пыл лорда, и тот почтительно поклонился.

- О, Седрик, а я как раз к тебе! - с наигранной глупой улыбкой произнес Фобос. Он на секунду задержал взгляд на растрепанной Вилл. - А я все думаю, кто же назвал тебя анакондой...

Настало минутное молчание. Ни Вилл ни Седрик не осмелились первыми подать голос, чтобы нарушить эту гробовую тишину, устроенную князем.

- Я говорил, что мне не нужны лишние трупы, - холодно произнес он. На лице принца застыла маска равнодушия и отдаленности от мира сего. Его ледяной взгляд впился в обеспокоенного Седрика. - Я же говорил?

- Д-да, мой господин...

- Неужели ты настолько глуп и до сих пор не понял, что я в курсе всех событий, происходящих в замке?

- Я знаю это, мой принц...

Белоснежная голова Фобоса повернулась к стражнице. Где же объятия и его грациозное поведение?

- В камеру ее, - процедил князь. От радости наг чуть не потерял дар речи. Его глаза невероятно заискрились, а губы искривились в зловещей улыбке. Присев на одно колено, и склонив голову, он исподлобья посмотрел на изумленную стражницу.

Вилл в ту же секунду захлестнул страх и она мысленно взмолилась Оракулу. Девушка прижалась к стене и стала похожа на маленького отчаянного зверька, загнанного в угол хищниками. И вот сейчас ее разорвут на части.

"За что?" - хотелось спросить, но в горле пересохло.

Молча, без всяких объяснений Вилл отправили за решетку. Седрик не переставал довольно улыбаться, похоже он был искренне рад резкой смене поведения Фобоса. Но стоило услышать пару чужих фраз, как хорошее настроение улетучилось.

- Выпустишь ее завтра. За ночь я успею подготовить печать, которая не даст ей уходить за пределы города.

- Хорошо, мой принц...

"Ясно, он дает мне время, чтобы подумать о своем поведении, - мысленно усмехнулась Вилл и вздохнула. - Это все заходит слишком далеко..."

Чувствуя себя маленьким ребенком, наказанным за шалость, стражница схватилась за голову.

"Черт, как же я помогу Калебу, если буду торчать здесь?"

Вдруг она вспомнила, что Ватек был пойман Седриком, а значит он находится в какой-нибудь соседней камере... если не думать о том, что его заключение подразумевало нечто другое...

Дождавшись ночи (это стражница поняла по смене дежурства), она на цыпочках подошла к железным прутьям и попыталась через них разглядеть других заключенных. Удавалось это плохо, и набравшись смелости, девушка яростно зашептала:

- Ватек! Ватек, ты здесь?

Из глубины коридора были слышны веселые голоса стражников. Похоже, что они развлекаются. Шептать в таком шуме было бесполезно, оставалось лишь ждать, пока монстры не заснут крепким пьяным сном.

Стоило голосам утихнуть, Вилл повторила попытку, но уже более громко. Сначала никто не отзывался, но через минуту послышался звон цепей и глухой, усталый голос повстанца:

- Кто это?..

- Ватек! - девушка сильно обрадовалась, узнав синего мятежника. - Это я, Вилл!

- Что? Как ты сюда попала?

- Легко и спокойно. Я вернулась в замок, и... Фобос отправил меня сюда.

- Но почему? Ты лишилась его доверия?

Вилл удивилась:

- А разве он мне доверял? Похоже, Седрик смог его убедить в том, что я бесполезна и даже представляю опасность. Все-таки я стражница, это неудивительно. Кстати, что змеюка с тобой делал?

Ватек громко вздохнул:

- Пытал всеми изощренными способами. Последние два дня он устроил мне и себе передышку, иначе бы я с тобой сейчас не разговаривал. Калеб наверно беспокоится, что я так долго не выходил на связь.

Воцарилось долгое молчание. Через череду громких вздохов, Вилл, словно про себя, прошептала:

- Надо выбираться отсюда.

Как только солнце показалось над горизонтом, Седрик потащил сонную Вилл в замок. С трудом перебирая ноги и протирая глаза, она думала, почему никак не может прийти в себя. Знакомое ощущение напомнило ей о хитрости Фобоса. Мерзкий принц. От него можно ждать чего угодно.

Когда показались жилые помещения, девушка перестала нормально соображать. Коридоры и стены расплывались и скрывались за белой беленой, тело обмякло, отчего лорду пришлось тащить стражницу как безжизненную куклу.

Неизвестная и запретная дорога привела Седрика в мрачный большой зал, хранилище магических заклинаний. Здесь даже пахло волшебством. Над потолком порхали бабочки-иллюзии, по стенам прыгали тени, словно играя какой-то спектакль, а некоторые совершенно обычные предметы имели разум и двигались. Полки, заставленные колбами с разноцветной жидкостью и стеллажи с древними свитками дополняли комнату, на первый взгляд, обыкновенного алхимика. Изображение алхимических кругов и пентаграмм можно было увидеть в раскрытых книгах и на гобеленах, украшающих стены, но ими мало кто пользовался. Принц в законах и правилах алхимии был не силен, поэтому и пользовался он ей крайне редко. Он любил больше таинственные и мощные заклинания, различного рода печати и магические артефакты.

Увидев на пороге Седрика, держащего в полубессознательном состоянии Вилл, князь взял со стола кисточку, макнул ей в чернильницу и нарисовал на ладони знак, похожий на солнце. От идеально ровного круга, описанного вокруг звезды, исходили волнообразные лучи, и означать они могли что угодно.

- Телом, разумом, душой и духом, - загадочно произнес Фобос и приказал лорду обнажить левое плечо чародейки. Взяв ее ладонь, рисунок перескочил с пальцев принца на руку Вилл и пополз вверх. Остановившись на плече, печать сверкнула, обжигая тонкую кожу. Услышав тихий стон пленницы, Седрик зловеще улыбнулся краешком губ и потащил ее, по велению повелителя, в одну из комнат.

Голова разрывалась на части и гудела так, что Вилл с трудом слышала остальные звуки. Учащенное сердцебиение ее пугало, а дрожь в руках раздражала. Что он опять с ней сделал?

В погоне за объяснением девушка кинулась к двери, но поняла, что заперта.

- Тихий ужас, - прошептала она и прижалась ухом в дверной поверхности. Почувствовав в плече резкую боль, стражница кинулась к зеркалу, и обнаружила у себя на плече странный рисунок.

- Тату? - с одной стороны ничего другое в голову не лезло, но глупо это считать "средневековым подарком Фобоса". Видимо, он сделал (нарисовал, наколдовал, вообще как рисунок появился?) это, когда Вилл находилась в зомбовидном состоянии и не могла сопротивляться.

Через минуту после собственного осмотра, дверь оказалась открытой. Удивившись, что щелчка замка не было, стражница вылетела из комнаты и направилась в тронный зал. На часах был полдень, помещение оказалось пустым.

"В обеденной", - догадалась девушка и вприпрыжку понеслась по широким коридорам.

Картина, что нарисовалась перед ней, была до боли знакомой. Однако не хватало одной детали - этой "деталью" была сама Вилл. Фобос прямо сидел за столом, грациозно держа в руках вилку. Седрик, напряженный и сердитый, готовился отправить ложку супа в рот, но замер, увидев посторонних.

- Я здесь, - стражница неуклюже сделала реверанс и подошла ближе. Сейчас ей не хотелось выяснять причину появления рисунка на плече, она должна была удостовериться, что может спокойно покидать замок.

- Надеюсь, ты помнишь мою просьбу? - с надеждой в голосе спросила Вилл. - Про ресурсы, продукты и...

- Отлично помню, - отрезал принц. - Но с чего ты взяла, что после твоего побега я разрешу распоряжаться _моими_ запасами?

- Но скоро праздник!

- Ты хочешь накормить этот ненасытный народ? - возмущенно воскликнул Фобос. - Я думал, ты заинтересована в экономических делах, а не в благотворительности.

Чародейка взмахнула руками:

- Черт тебя побрал!

Князь резко встал с места, чем напугал Седрика, все еще державшего ложку у рта. Серьезное лицо его господина говорило о скрытой угрозе. Он был готов взорваться, и наг ждал этого с нетерпением. Однако гневных криков не последовало. Твердым шагом принц подошел к взволнованной Вилл и уставился ей в глаза.

- Я сказал, что хочу твоего присутствия. Хочу, что бы ты была рядом. И я дал тебе все, ты живешь как королева! Но ты все равно убегаешь. Чего тебе не хватает?

- Родного дома и друзей, - моментально ответила девушка, сжав кулаки. - Я не могу без них жить.

- Ты можешь найти друзей здесь.

- Это не выход. Я просто сойду с ума. Мне кажется, что у меня правда съезжает крыша.

Фобос вздохнул, но потом резко вытаращил глаза, словно ошпаренный. Он долго исследовал стражницу своими огромными безумными глазами, схватил ее за руку и потащил в тронный зал.

У Вилл не хватило смелости спросить, в чем дело, взяв себя в руки, она следовала за князем и придумывала новые варианты ответов.

Достигнув огромной комнаты, в которой одиноко стоял черный блестящий королевский трон, Фобос отпустил чужую ладонь, взмахнул широкими рукавами и воскликнул:

- Проклятье! Он продолжает делать это!

Вилл прищурилась:

- Кто "он"?

- Ридиан! Я надеялся, что с тобой будет не так, как со мной...

- Стой-стой! - перебила девушка. - Давай по порядку...

С каждым новым словом Фобоса у Вилл расширялись глаза. С одной стороны вся эта история казалась сумасшедшей, но тому может быть и оправдание.

- Я понимал, что что-то не так. Что-то происходит во мне. Меня стали накатывать волны страха, безумия и гнева. Седрик, похоже, понял, что я опускаюсь, и устроил этой странной лошадке воспитательные процедуры...

У Корнелии забилось сердце. Со смешанными чувствами она вышла из магазина и зашла за угол. В руках сверкнул розовый шарик. Кандракар их ждет.

Собрав подруг так быстро, как только можно, некоторых просто пришлось отрывать от дел и вытаскивать из теплых домов, блондинка обратилась. Чем чаще приходилось стражницам решать мелкие, но все же важные проблемы, связанные с Меридианом и Землей, тем больше Корнелия убеждалась в том, что быть Хранительницей Сердца не так уж и просто. Ответственность легла на ее плечи как огромный камень, а постоянная тревога нарастала и давила на грудь. Девушка не понимала свою причину беспокойства и от этого становилась невыносимой. Свое раздражение она выплескивала на родных и подруг, и вызывала своим поведением гневные слова в свой адрес. Другие стражницы, конечно же, понимали, что Корнели выпала двойная, сложная роль, с которой-то и Вилл справлялась с трудом. Но у кого положение было более тяжелым – никто так и не смог определить.

Хай Лин протирала глаза и боролась с сонливостью. Тарани, прижавшись плечом к холодной стене, смотрела куда-то вдаль. Сердитая и взлохмаченная Ирма расхаживала взад-вперед, расстроенная тем, что пришлось прервать свои любовные похождения. Стоило появиться Корнели, все три пары глаз уставились на нее, такую высокую, гордую, грациозную. За ее спиной трепетали крылья, подол юбки скрывал тонкие ноги.

- Все улажено, - кивнула она подругам и выставила ладонь вперед, над которой зависло Сердце. – Мы едины.

Эту коронную фразу Вилл Корнелия проговаривала тихо, без особого энтузиазма и энергии. Видимо, ей не хватало той уверенности, которой обладала Вилл, когда возглавляла стражниц в их опасных приключениях. Ей не хотелось копировать ее, но с каждым новым превращением понимала, что это удается ей все труднее.

- Что им нужно на этот раз? – возмущенно спросила Тарани, стремительно несясь к небесному замку.

- Может что-то с Вилл? – предположила Хай Лин, стараясь перекричать ветер.

- Сомневаюсь, - крикнула в ответ Корнелия. – Полагаю, у нее все в шоколаде.

Девочки одновременно косо посмотрели на блондинку. Та была сильно раздражена, и в полете она старалась глядеть прямо, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Сейчас ей меньше всего хотелось ссориться с подругами, но злость и негодование, нарастающее у нее внутри, когда-то вырвется наружу. Но когда это произойдет – девушка не знала, но понимала, что очень скоро.

Огромные плотные облака, одеялом парившие в небе, царственно показались перед приближающимися стражницами. Они быстро и часто меняли свои очертания, превращаясь из какого-нибудь шара в прекрасную башню.

Девочки направились к ближайшему входу в воздушный дворец. Внезапно, путь им преградила белая стена, но Хай Лин одним движением руки проделала в ней большую дыру. Здесь китаянка боялась использовать свои способности, наивно полагая, что может нанести урон этим зданиям. Она до сих пор не понимала, из чего замок построен – он, словно гигантское волшебное облако, постоянно изменялся внешне, то становился прозрачным, то обретал плотность обыкновенной земной постройки.

Приземлившись на блестящий белый пол, немного даже пружинивший под ногами, стражницы увидели парящего над ним Оракула. Он сидел в привычной ему позе лотоса, с закрытыми глазами. Вслед за ним семенил Тибор, слегка покачиваясь в разные стороны. С противоположной стороны выскочила Ян Лин, до сих пор многих удивляя своей гиперактивностью. Увидев свою бабушку, Хай Лин несказанно обрадовалась и кинулась той в объятия. Кожа бывшей стражницы была холодная и грубая, хотя обычно прикосновения пожилой женщины были мягкими и нежными. Серьезное и напряженное выражение лица отталкивало, и Хай Лин поняла, что сейчас не время для ласковых слов. Проведя маленькой ладонью по макушке внучки, Ян Лин твердым и быстрым шагом подошла к Химеришу. Тот медленно плыл ко всем остальным, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

- Мы здесь, господин, - тихо произнесла Ирма, вынуждая Оракула открыть глаза и поприветствовать стражниц.

Бледный, как приведение, он не шелохнулся и пролетел мимо нее и встал возле Ян Лин.

- Я хочу вам кое-что показать, - голос Мудрейшего прозвучал звонко и четко, хотя его губы не двигались.

Не говоря больше не слова, трое обитателей Кандракара повели девушек по бесконечным коридорам и лестницам, ведущим глубоко вниз, в бездонную пропасть. Каменная лестница висела в воздухе без всякой поддержки и креплений, не было и перил. Над ними зияла огромная черная дыра, магическая энергия заворачивалась в ней водоворотом. У Тарани стала кружиться голова.

- Не бойтесь, - прошептала Ян Лин стражницам. – Вы в безопасности.

Лестница наконец кончилась и показалась небольшая площадка, платформа, позволяющая войти на какой-то нижний уровень замка. Небольшая деревянная дверь была забита и запечатана. Девушки, видя ее перед собой, недоуменно переглянулись.

- Это место не посещали несколько десятков лет, - пояснил Тибор, причем его губы тоже не двигались. Тарани догадывалась, что голоса они слышат в своей голове с помощью телепатии. Как только она захотела спросить, в чем дело, то в полном ужасе поняла, что не может этого сделать. На лицах подруг был неописуемый страх, Хай Лин, раскрыв рот, таращилась на свои ладони, Ирма покрылась мертвой бледнотой, а Корнелия, наоборот, покраснела, стараясь сдерживать себя.

- Что происходит? - мысленно провопила Тарани, и ее голос звонко прогремел у всех в голове. - Что это за место?

- Здесь нельзя разговаривать, - ответила Ян Лин. - Используйте для общения ментальный контакт, но при этом защищайте свои мысли, блокируйте их от вторжения. Никто не должен знать, о чем вы думаете.

Все девочки разом залились краской, сообразив, что пару минут в их мозгах был проходной двор. Однако смущение быстро прошло. Урокам телепатии и эмпатии Тарани посвящала не мало времени.

- Зачем нас привели сюда? - требовательно спросила она, обращаясь к Тибору, идущему за хранившем молчание Оракулом.

- Сейчас вы все узнаете, - отрезал старик с таким видом, что продолжать разговор никто был не намерен.

Круглый коридор вилял в разные стороны, разделялся и соединялся с многочисленными проходами, и нигде не было ни одной двери или окна. Мимо пролетали бесформенные прозрачные существа.

- Это души, - тихо пояснила Ян Лин и стражницы мгновенно вздрогнули. Ирма отметила про себя, что это место напоминало жилы или вены замка, по которым течет кровь из душ усопших. На одно мгновение ей стало дурно, и ее состояние сразу же уловили остальные. Увидев подкосившееся ноги, бывшая стражница гневно просигналила:

- Я же вам говорила, блокировать свои мысли! Здесь все сливается воедино, все разумы становятся одним целым...

Резкий жест Оракула заставил замолчать старушку. Круглый коридор закончился, переходя в огромную шарообразную комнату. Пола в этой комнате не наблюдалось, вместо него зияла черная дыра, в потолке сверкал алый водоворот, из которого лилась красная жидкость, окрашивая выгнутые стены. Прямо из пропасти торчали вытянутые прямоугольные столбы, образующие подобие дорожки, ведущей к большой квадратной платформе. Она висела в воздухе и иногда вспыхивала разноцветными огнями. В середке стоял длинный столб, упирающийся концом в алый вихрь.

- Тюрьма, - пролепетала Хай Лин, заворожено рассматривая геометрические детали комнаты. Алые линии, которыми были разукрашены белые стены, вызвали у девочки приступ тошноты. Ассоциации с кровью возникли не только у нее; Ирма, таращась и прикрыв рот ладонью, резко развернулась и направилась обратно в коридор, но мощная рука Тибора ее остановила.

- Вы должны послушать то, что скажет Оракул, - сердито сказал он, обращаясь скорее ко всем, чем именно к Ирме.

К столбу был кто-то привязан. Его личность была скрыта под капюшоном, но даже без этого можно было догадаться, что этот человек (или не человек) был весьма опасен.

- Верно, - кивнула Ян Лин, услышав подобные мысли в голове у Тарани. - Более, чем опасен.

Оракул встал на ноги и посмотрел мутными глазами на пленника. Незаметным движением длинных белых пальцев он стащил капюшон с лица заключенного.

Это был мужчина. Голова, усыпанная белоснежными волосами была склонена набок, красивые миндалевидные голубые глаза безжизненно смотрели вдаль.

- Он мертв? - с отвращением спросила Ирма и поморщилась. Тарани быстро и с укоризной взглянула на подругу, потом на Мудрейшего, ожидая его ответа.

Ответа не последовало.

- Приветствую, тебя, - произнес он громко. - Давно не виделись.

Мужчина не ответил. На его мертвенно бледной коже сверкали маленькие незаметные трещинки, посиневшие губы обсохли, и только голубизна глаз сохранила свою яркость. Это говорило о многом.

Внезапно, комната затряслась и стала двигаться. Это движение было похоже на вращение, все перевернулось вверх дном. Алая вода фонтанов брызнула во все стороны, запачкав всех присутствующих и даже Оракула (О_О это по любому надо изобразить). Чародейки хором завопили, когда их ноги оторвались от пола. Между ними было два портала, ведущие в никуда. Огромный ужас накрыл девушек с головой, вращающаяся как шарик комната тряслась и заполнялась красной жидкостью.

- Держитесь! - приказал Химериш, единственный сохраняющий спокойствие, даже вися вниз головой. - Это комната хаоса! Не поддавайтесь безумию!

Легко сказать, трудно сделать, отметила Тарани, ухватившись за кончик столба. Ее пятки касались водоворота, вода текла по ее ногам, вызывая неприятные, мерзкие ощущения. Ирма как-то пыталась контролировать ее, но в этом вращающемся пространстве сила плохо подчинялась. Невыносимый, пожирающий сознание ужас мешал ей не то что творить магию, а просто нормально двигаться. С каждым разом девушке было труднее сдержать крик, а потом она перестала терпеть вовсе и заголосила на весь Кандракар.

Внезапно, комната снова перевернулась и застыла. Вся вода, что стекала с потолка, хлынула вниз. Теперь столб торчал сверху, и пленник, привязанный, висел вниз головой. В таком же положении застыли и все остальные.

Ирма с огромным облегчением выдохнула и даже успела улыбнуться, увидев ругающегося Тибора, волосы которого лезли ему в глаза и рот. Прическа Корнелии превратилась во что-то несуразное, а она сама, вся обрызганная алой водой, прижалась к выгнутой стенке коридора. Поскольку они были совершенно круглыми, было все равно, с какой стороны идти, но мысль о том, что ты сейчас стоишь, на самом деле, на потолке, вызывала страх и непонимание.

- Это покруче американских горок будет, - хихикнула Ирма.

- Поразительно, - мысленно промолвила Ян Лин, приводя себя и внучку в порядок. - Даже в таком состоянии он продолжает творить эти вещи. Как такое возможно?

Никто не ответил, на этот непонятный стражницам вопрос. Химериш стер с лица красные пятна и сказал, поглядывая на перепуганных девушек:

- Когда-то у нас в Совете был один старец, один из мудрейших мудрецов. Его имя стерлось временем, а теперь его имя Хаос. Он обезумел и обрел воистину безграничную силу и власть. Хаос появляется без причины и ничего не порождает. Он всего лишь является причиной разрушений. Тогда никто не подозревал о его безумии. Но этот старец был действительно ненормален, одно его присутствие могло спутывать мысли и негативно воздействовать на разум. Каким-то образом он черпал это безумие из других миров, из пространств, схожих с Адом, где хаос является родной стихией, природой. Из-за влияния этого безумца погибло много старейшин Кандракара. Мы старались держать это в тайне, чтобы не было паники. Ведь как можно обезоружить врага, способного свести с ума любого, близко подошедшего?..

Оракул замолк. Девушки изумленно уставились на мудрейших, словно чего-то выжидая. Скрытый смысл слов Химериша быстрее дошел до Корнелии. Блондинка вытаращила глаза и припала к выгнутой, заляпанной стенке.

- Она что-то говорила про это... - чародейке казалось, что она прошептала совсем тихо, но неприметная фраза достигла умов всех присутствующих. - "Всего лишь пара мыслей настолько перевернули мое сознание"...

Второй догадалась Тарани. У нее стали медленно расширяться глаза и открываться рот. Словно в замедленном движении стражница повернулась к Оракулу.

- Ридиан, - сказала она без всяких эмоций в голосе. - Это он.

Оракул кивнул.

- Я сумел связать его по рукам и ногам. Но Хаос сумел спасти свою душу. Теперь она блуждает по мирам много лет, и мы долго не могли найти его. Теперь же он вселился в тело магического коня и живет в Меридиане. Долгое время Хаос служил королям и королевам, управлял ими и сводил с их ума.

- Раз его душа теперь в теле лошади, почему вы держите его собственное тело здесь? - спросила Ирма. - Почему бы вам не уничтожить?

- Он уже мертв, детка, - хрипло ответила Ян Лин. - Так же, как и я. Это никак не повредит Хаосу, а тем более его душе. Единственное, что мы можем - это поймать его и отправить связанным в какой-нибудь ад.

- Правда, пока мы не знаем, как это сделать, - вставил Тибор. - Душа Хаоса периодически возвращается в свое тело. Тогда он начинает творить совершенно немыслимые вещи, и все ради того, чтобы освободить свою плоть. Но даже без души, его тело хранит всю силу и энергию, которую копит Хаос. Вы видели, что сейчас произошло.

- Да... - протянула Хай Лин и прижалась к бабушке. Увиденное через чур напугало хрупкую девушку, но присутствие рядом пожилой женщины ее успокаивало.

Тарани сцепила руки за спиной и принялась ходить по кругу:

- Получается, если убить коня, то душа освободится, и тогда Хаосу придется искать новое тело. И все-таки меня мучает вопрос - почему животное, почему Меридиан?

- Он думал, что так его не найдут, - ответил Тибор. - Кто будет искать преступника среди зверей? Естественно, что было бы приятней жить в человеческой плоти, предварительно избавив ее от души хозяина. Но когда-нибудь тело придется заменить, и Хаос непременно оставил бы следы. Взять хотя бы поведение. Если раньше муж женщины был заботливым и добрым, то вдруг стал жестоким и свел всех родных с ума. Конечно, это вызовет подозрения.

- Хаос прекрасно разбирался в системе Кандракара, - внезапно заговорила Ян Лин. - И он знал, что за мирами будут тщательно следить. Теперь же мы нашли его, но она сам не должен об этом знать.

- Иначе он снова сбежит, - добавила мрачно Тарани. Она тщательно просчитывала и искала варианты решения этой головоломки, но ощущение безумия сильно давило на сознание. - Что же делать, в таком случае?

- А разве вы не можете призвать его душу? - тихонько спросила Хай Лин, обращаясь к Оракулу. - Ведь она должна же где-то быть. Пока мы шли сюда, мимо пролетали рои духов, почему же не сделать с ним такого же?

- Ты имеешь ввиду отправить в Рай? - хмыкнул Тибор, так как Мудрейший по-прежнему молчал. - Он грешник, ни одно пристанище духов не примет его в свою обитель. Хаос нужно посадить в клетку и попытаться уничтожить. Либо отправить в самые дальние и ужасные уголки вселенной.

Ирма парила вокруг пленника и рассматривала его лицо. Она не слишком внимательно слушала разговор, поэтому не полностью вникала в суть дела. Синева незнакомых глаз вызывала странные чувства. Всмотревшись в них, стражница чуть не коснулось носом лица пленника. В этот момент черные зрачки дернулись и изменились в размерах. Ошеломленная, девушка вздрогнула и оглушительно закричала. Стрелой ее пронзила адская боль. Какое-то мгновение Ирма смогла удерживать сознание и поняла, что не в состоянии даже пошевелить пальцами.

Остальные чародейки успели ее поймать. Оракул, незаметно сжав кулаки, скомандовал:

- В Меридиан, живо. Вы должны его поймать, пока не пострадал кто-то еще.

Вилл неслась по лестнице, игнорируя крики Фобоса и Седрика, бегущими за ней. Прыжком она преодолела слуг, павших перед ней на колени, и пулей вылетела во двор. Ей было плевать, что сейчас ее могут схватить стражи, плевать, что подумают слуги. Девушка хотела увидеть этого зверя, который, по словам принца, был действительно безумен.

Направляясь к конюшне, Вилл множество раз пожалела о том, что отдала Сердце Корнелии. Сейчас ей как никогда пригодилась бы сила волшебного амулета.

Фобос не решился выходить из замка, он остановился прямо перед главными дверьми, развернулся и направился в тронный зал. В отличие от чародейки, он свою магию не потерял. Расправляться со странным конем, который находился у его семьи много лет, князю почему-то не хотелось. Это был простой интерес, жалкое любопытство, которое стало подавляться странным чувством беспокойства.

Ридиан выскочил из темноты конюшни в тот момент, когда Вилл собиралась туда зайти. Молниеносная реакция и - девушка схватила лошадь за гриву и кое-как забралась на мощную и широкую спину. Конь мчался как ураган, ветер бил стражнице в лицо, под ногами пульсировала теплая и гладкая кожа. По ладоням, крепко державшимися за серебряную гриву, прошел ток и ударил в плечо. Вилл вскрикнула. Энергия, что она почувствовала, была на удивление знакомой. Девушка с трудом обернулась и заметила, что те узоры, покрывающие спину Ридиана, светились и излучали мощь какого-то заклинания.

- Печать, - догадалась Вилл. Орнамент рисунка был чем-то схож с ее тату на плече, но имел гораздо больше деталей и смысла. Разбираться в нем у девушки времени не было, она сосредоточилась на езде. Пока конь не обращал на нее внимания и лишь продолжал без устали мчать вдаль. Город давно остался позади.

Корнелия открыла портал и прыгнула в светящуюся пустоту. Через секунду безграничное спокойствие, царящее в Кандракаре сменилось на тревогу и опасность, преобладающие в Меридиане. Она вдохнула влажный воздух, ощутила запах сырой земли и полевых цветов. Скоро будет гроза, об этом говорило темное небо и черные тучи, подгоняемые ветром.

- Хай Лин, попробуй найти его, - приказала блондинка, когда китаянка выскочила из портала.

- Разве он не в крепости?

- Он узнал, - Корни стиснула зубы. - Он каким-то образом все узнал!

- И несомненно попытался бы сбежать, - добавила появившаяся Тарани.

Девушки замерли. Их перенесло довольно далеко от города, и тем более от замка Фобоса. Они стояли посреди пустоши, заваленной камнями, деревьями и остатками трупов. Чародейки остро чувствовали витающую здесь ауру смерти, и это угнетало.

- Нас мало, - тихо произнесла Корнелия, склонив голову.

Ирма так и не пришла в себя. Безумие Хаоса настолько поразило ее, что даже Оракул не был в состоянии вернуть ее сознание в норму. Никто не знал, что видела сейчас Ирма - сны или страшные видения, а может не видела ничего. Это незнание выводило Тарани из себя, которая предпочитала силе умную мысль. Но сейчас она ничего не могла придумать, чтобы изменить ситуацию в их пользу.

- Я слышу, - сказала Хай Лин, нарушив тишину. - Топот копыт.

- Это может быть кто угодно, - взмахнула руками Тара. - Рид - не единственный конь в Меридиане!

Чародейка воздуха закрыла глаза, чтобы четче увидеть образ, который приносил ей ветер. С каждой секундой девушка становилась уверенней в своих выводах.

Белым пятном лошадь неслась по каменистым холмам, ловко перепрыгивая через мелкие кусты, поваленные ветром деревья и овраги. Мягкое голубое свечение следовало за животным, оставляя в воздухе прозрачный след. Явный след магии.

- У меня ощущение, что все повторяется, - проворчала Хай Лин и встала в позу, готовясь встретить великого Хаоса. Коленки немного дрожали от холода и страха, но все равно девочка была настроена решительно.

"Он не слышит меня, не обращает внимания, а словно на автомате несется вдаль", - размышляла Вилл, мысленно пытаясь перекричать свист ветра в ушах. Она из-за всех сил вцепилась в гриву, ногами как можно крепче обхватив туловище. Девушка уже прилично устала от такой долгой тряски, конечности постепенно переставали что-либо ощущать. На грани отчаяния стражница закрыла ладонью глаза коню. Но животное, казалось, даже не обратило на это внимание.

"Куда же он так спешит?" - в ужасе спросила сама себя хранительница Сердца. Хаос мог искать порталы, но их месторасположение было никому не известно. Но вполне возможно, что раз он "смотрит" душой, то он увидел что-то, что действительно помогло бы ему сбежать.

У Вилл вдруг потемнело в глазах. Ей катастрофически стало не хватать воздуха в легких, сердце болезненно ойкнуло, словно почувствовало что-то неладное. Лошадь резко остановилась и замерла.

"Очень мило," - глухо произнес Хаос. От неожиданности девушка даже подпрыгнула. - "За столько лет этот мир вновь содрогнулся. Наконец-то что-то происходит".

- Почему тебя это радует?

"Не знаю. Я давно перестал понимать, что чувствую на самом деле".

Стражница закусила нижнюю губу. А ведь в чем-то они похожи. Вот только кого обвинять - собственный хаос в голове, или того, что сейчас в образе безобидной благородной лошадки?

- Почему ты принес меня сюда?

"Не знаю".

Вот и весь ответ.

"Тебя вообще не должно было быть здесь".

- Тебя тоже.

"Что ж..."

Животное встало на дыбы и Вилл, не удержавшись и вконец ослабнув, шмякнулась на сырую землю. Не обращая внимания на боль, она поднялась с колен и злобно уставилась на белоснежного коня. Тот развернулся к ней с спиной и уставился на зеленые холмы, покрытые темной полоской леса.

"Ты чувствуешь это?"

Стражница от удивления нахмурилась, но не решилась спросить, о чем он.

"Ты ощущаешь запах свободы?"

Вилл медленно, на цыпочках подошла к Хаосу. Она догадывалась, что в его странных словах есть некий ключ к чему-то, что еще предстояло узнать. Возможно, он сам сболтнет то, что поможет уничтожить этого монстра. Голубые глаза на морде волшебно сверкнули.

"Ты чувствуешь этот запах. Даже находясь у князя ты не ощущала себя запертой в клетке. Ты свободна, как свободная птица, пролетающая у тебя над головой. Здесь дышат этим воздухом деревья, цветы, и мы с тобой. Ты слышишь свободу, но я нет, хотя и знаю, что она тут есть. Свобода для многих, но не для меня".

- О чем ты? - внезапно Вилл захлестнул жуткий страх. Хватая ртом воздух, она упала на колени и схватилась за голову. Чья-то ледяная рука

нагло что-то нащупывала у нее в сознании, и каждое ее движение сопровождалось отвратительным холодом в сердце.

- Ты окончательно сведешь меня с ума, - завопила стражница, когда сдерживаться было уже невозможно. - Прекрати это делать, чудовище!

Сжав кулаки, девушка вскочила с земли и вцепилась в шкуру лошади, медленно выплевывая слова:

- Сейчас ты ответишь за все, скотина!

Мощная энергия скопилась в ее груди и была готова вырваться наружу через ладони. Со всей своей ненавистью стражница направила энергию в пальцы, но за секунду до этого она заметила, что Ридиан стоит у нее за спиной, а ее руки покоятся на собственный плечах.

Вилл слышала только свой крик. Остальное исчезло во тьме.

- В чем дело, Хай Лин? - спросила Корнелия, когда Стражница Воздуха села на колени и опустила голову. - Тебе плохо?

Китаянка закашлялась и тряхнула головой. Ей на мгновение стало так дурно, что захотелось умереть. Словно всю жизнь этой местности ей за несколько секунд нашептал ветер. Он стал дико холодным, острым, обжигающим. Он ранил не ее нежную бледную кожу, а мягкую оболочку девичьей души, так надежно скрытую в сердце.

Казалось, что вся земля под ногами твердила об одном, воздух наполнился одним словом, ветер кричал только это:

Безумие.

- Он рядом, - с трудом выдавила из себя Хай Лин, обняв себя за плечи. - Хаос, он убивает все вокруг. Ветер приносит сюда его безумие, я все слышу это...

Корнелия тут же закрыла уши подруги ладонями, хотя знала, что это вряд ли поможет. Тем не менее девушка слегка успокоилась.

- С ним кто-то еще, - добавила чародейка. - Я слышала два бьющихся сердца. Но одно резко остановилось.

От страшных догадок Корнелия вытаращила глаза и побежала туда, куда показала Хай Лин. Тарани, уверенная и спокойная, помогла китаянке подняться. Ей меньше всего хотелось сейчас узнать, что почувствовала бедная Стражница Воздуха. Иногда их способности больше вредили, чем помогали. Столько проблем, отговорок, постоянный страх, огромная ответственность, так неожиданно опустившаяся на плечи. Кто такие Стражницы? Чем они заслуживают почет и уважение? Может, они ничуть не лучше того монстра, что прячется в облике животного. Ведь неоднократно из-за их сил страдали люди, знакомые, друзья, родственники. Тарани уже забыла, каково это, быть самой обычной девушкой, а не защитницей всех ныне существующих миров.

- Тарани?

Тихий мелодичный голосок Хай Лин привел ее в чувство. Стражница огня стояла на месте как вкопанная, с полной отрешенностью на лице. Но чем громче ее звала Хай Лин, тем четче она понимала, о чем думала. Это были плохие, тяжелые мысли, засасывающие в черную и глубокую пропасть под названием отчаяние. Нет, так нельзя думать. Тарани похлопала себя по лицу, стараясь прогнать это угнетающее чувство.

- Идем, Корнелия ушла уже далеко вперед, - Хай Лин взяла подругу за руку и слабо улыбнулась. Ее безграничный оптимизм мог поднять настроение кому угодно.

Но неожиданно в мозгу всплыл образ Оракула. Такой ненавистный, противный, мерзкий. Еще никогда девушка не ощущала такой злобы, нарастающей с каждой секундой. Она считала, что это даже ненормально, так ненавидеть кого-то. Но теперь она запылала черным огнем, и готова была сжечь этого человека, посылавшего ее и подруг на бессмысленные, опасные и непонятные задания. Он принес столько страданий. Они лишил самого дорогого. Свободы. Он должен умереть.

- Тарани! - жалобно закричала Хай Лин, когда лицо Стражницы исказилось от гнева, а под ногами загорелась трава. - Прошу тебя, не поддавайся! Это не твои чувства!

Последняя фраза вернула распаленную девушку в реальность. Она с изумлением посмотрела на подругу и упала на колени. Это было редкостью, когда Тарани плакала.

Корнелия не сразу заметила отсутствие подруг. Она так увлеклась, что забыла о них. В отличие от Хай Лин, она не ощущала ничего не обычного, не слышала чужие голоса, не чувствовала вторжения в сознание. Блондинка лишь знала, что находится под защитой своей стихии. Земля. Как ее здесь много, как же великолепно пахнут эти потрясающие желтые цветы, как сказочно напевает летнюю песенку шелест листвы...

Забывшись, Стражница закружилась в танце. Ее юбка развевалась на ветру, словно лепестки под легким дуновением, длинные волосы водопадом струились по спине, стройные и гибкие руки исполняли красивые жесты...

Чародейка ощущала себя воплощением природы, и хотела бы навеки им остаться. Нет, даже больше. Она ощутила жгучее желание соединиться с землей, стать ее частью, душой, раствориться в ней и вечно петь песни под звуки дождя...

Корнелия упала на землю. Сочная трава казалась ей мягче матраса ее кровати. Хиттерфилд. У девушки не было никакого желания туда возвращаться, в этот запыленный, грязный город, где природа только плачет и страдает. Нет, она останется здесь, посреди голубого неба и бескрайних просторов. В ее памяти останется лишь холод почвы под горячими ладонями, плавный полет прекрасных птиц и вкус капель дождя…

Когда еще одна капелька попала девушке в глаз, небо уже не казалось таким голубым. Оно резко сменило свой цвет на грязный темно-серый, да к тому же пересекалось полосками.

Внезапно на голову вылилось целое ведро воды, что привело Стражницу Землю в чувство. Она резко вдохнула, будто не дышала все это время. Ее тело на автомате хотело подняться, но что-то мешало это сделать. Корнелия сквозь струи воды посмотрела на свои ноги и руки и поняла, что не может ими шевелить. Все ее тело было окутано корнями и переплетенными травами, а одежда полностью скрылась под густой зеленой растительностью. Среди этого природного «одеяла» была дырка лишь для головы, позволяющая чародейке дышать.

- Я как всегда вовремя.

Блондинка обернулась. За спиной стояла улыбающаяся Ирма, смотрящая на подругу сверху вниз. Она уперлась руками в бока и хихикала. На ее взлохмаченной голове болталась повязка, крылья за спиной лихорадочно дергались, а справа от нее в воздухе плавали два больших шара воды.

Корнелия не нашла, что сказать. В ее голову пришла мысль объединиться с природой, и это желание чуть было не исполнилось. Если бы не Ирма, блондинка похоронила бы себя заживо.

- А я думала, что все в нормально, - пробормотала Корни себе под нос. Магией она освободила себя и стала выжимать свои длинные волосы. Оказалось, что они вросли в землю.

- И ты даже не поблагодаришь? – Ирма волшебным лучом прилично укоротила подруге прическу. Та не обратила на это внимания.

- Ты сама в порядке? Что у тебя на голове?

- Сейчас все хорошо. Когда я очнулось, меня кинуло в жар. Пару часов я бредила точно, - Лэр кисло улыбнулась, вытирая повязкой пот с горячего лба. – Иногда у меня сводит конечности, крылья дергаются до сих пор, но это пройдет.

- Ты уверена?  
>- Так сказал Оракул, - простодушно заявила чародейка, пожав плечами.<p>

- И после такого он отправил тебя сюда…

Шатенка резко схватила Корнелию за плечи и посмотрела той в глаза.

- Я припасла еще воды. По-моему остудить голову надо как раз не мне, а одной слишком самоуверенной даме.

Корни обреченно вздохнула. Когда пустота здешних просторов стала давить на нее, девушка заметила, что кое-кого не хватает. Она повертелась и заметила фигуры подруг: Тарани и Хай Лин медленно плелись к ним, поддерживая друг друга и еле стоя на ногах. Стражница Воздуха резко остановилась и указала на что-то, находящееся за спиной блондинки. Китаянка от волнения запрыгала на месте, а Тарани хлопнула в ладоши, предвкушая нечто интересное. Корнелия развернулась. Прямо на нее летела огромная белая лошадь.

Девушка быстро среагировала и отпрыгнула в сторону, когда другие наоборот понеслись навстречу белоснежному монстру. Хай Лин в этот раз не растерялась и пустила в морду животного сильную струю ветра, отчего оно слегка сбавило скорость. Следующей стала действовать Корнелия – ее руки, и плевала она на маникюр, вонзились в мягкую почву, посылая туда магические импульсы. Трава с невероятной скоростью стала расти и виться вслед за Ридианом, спутывая тому конечности. Впрочем, это не слишком хорошо помогало, конь умело перепрыгивал лезущие отовсюду корни, а вьющиеся травы разрывал своими серебряными копытами, словно лезвиями.

Хай Лин парила в воздухе и следовала за лошадью, чтобы не потерять ее из виду. Вдалеке она заметила слабый голубой свет, и ахнула – это был только что открывшийся портал, и видимо, именно он был целью Хаоса. Девушка в панике закричала об этом подругам, и тогда Тарани, решительно настроенная, ускорила темп и вскинула руками, порождая языки пламени. Напрягая всю свою силу воли, стражница вызывала все больше огня, пока не образовала огромное пылающее кольцо. Видимо, в коне проснулось истинное «я» и животные инстинкты: увидев огонь, животное встало на дыбы и испуганно заржало. Этим воспользовалась Тарани, сужая кольцо и увеличивая пламя. Когда бежать уже было некуда, Ридиан перестал метаться и что-то пробурчал, но то было настолько невнятным, что чародейки не стали вникать в суть. Хаос понял, что сейчас ускользнуть не удастся. Он мог продолжать сводить их с ума, но девушки были удивительно стойки к его ментальным нападениям, а тратить силы больше ему не хотелось.

- Еще бы чуть-чуть – и ушел бы, - недовольным тоном произнесла Ирма, упираясь руками в бока. Она гневно смотрела на волшебную лошадь, ни капли не скрывая своего презрения. Внезапно она дернулась и обернулась, чтобы увидеть всех подруг:

- А где Вилл?

Хранительница Сердца лежала на спине, со скрещенными руками на груди, в чем Хай Лин видела плохой знак. Она первая заметила на теле Вилл ожоги, и принялась сразу же мерить пульс. Благо, бабушкины советы не успели стереться из ее памяти.

- Как она? – озабоченно спросила Тарани, присаживаясь рядом. Она аккуратно осмотрела раны: это были два крупных ожога в области плечей и груди, и прямо на них лежали окровавленные ладони. Одежда была порвана и прожжена насквозь.

- Пульс есть, - облегченно сказала Хай Лин. – Но он слабый, и мы вряд ли поможем. Ее надо в больницу, и срочно.

- А что мы скажем? – проворчала Ирма, тщательно скрывавшая свое беспокойство. – Ее капля сейчас на земле, целая и невредимая, и бог знает, где ее носит. Вдруг она сейчас дома, а мы привезем Вилл в больницу? О да, я представляю, когда ее матери, смотрящей телек, позвонят и скажут: «Але, мадам, ваша дочь попала в больницу с тяжелейшими ожогами», а она вон, сидит на кухне, чай пьет…

Казалось бы, забавная шутка, но над ней никто не посмеялся, даже сама Ирма. Было сказано с какой-то иронией, сарказмом. Все стражницы сразу поняли, что отправлять Вилл на Землю нельзя. Но как тогда ей помочь?

Корнелия, странно притихшая, вдруг слышно прошептала, словно говоря самой себе:

- Как же так получилось?

- Что именно? – недоуменно спросила Ирма.

- Это больше похоже на удары от тока, чем ожоги от огня, - задумчиво ответила блондинка и посмотрела на Тарани:

- Как ты думаешь?

Чародейка огня взглянула на раны Вилл еще раз и неуверенно кивнула:

- Да, похоже, что так. Да и подумайте сами, откуда здесь огонь, в поле? Я была далеко, а Ридиан, вроде бы, специализируется на ментальных атаках. Вилл же управляет энергией и разрядами тока. Получается что…

Догадка была какой-то нереальной. Сумасшедшей. Хай Лин отчаянно отказывалась в это верить.

- Получается, что она сама себя… - Ирма дерзнула и решила продолжить, но замолкла, когда поняла, что этот ответ не удовлетворяет даже ее саму. Попытка самоубийства? Что за глупость? Китаянка резко вскочила и со слезами на глазах воскликнула:

- Не время обсуждать это! Вилл сама все скажет, когда очнется, а сейчас ей срочно нужна помощь!

Было решено телепортироваться в Кандракар. На данный момент только Оракул мог что-то предпринять. И только там Хранительнице Сердца могли залечить раны без всяких забот. Тарани осталась возле Ридиана, следить за тем, чтобы тот не сбежал снова. Но произошло нечто, что ввергнуло всех стражниц, и самого Оракула в шок.

Девушки уже видели белый свет, сияние облаков и стены дворца, как вдруг обнаружили, что Вилл с ними нет. Оказывается, рыжая осталась в Меридиане, лежать на холодной земле, с жуткими ранами и без сознания. Корнелия вздумала накричать на подруг за невнимательность, но резкие отговорки подействовали на нее охлаждающе. Она сама лично вернулась в Иной Мир и схватила Вилл за руку. Переносясь, блондинка почувствовала, как окровавленная ладонь выскальзывает из ее пальцев, словно проходит сквозь них. Корнелия появилась в Кандракаре одна, и это событие жутко смутило всех присутствующих, включая мудрецов – Тибора, Химериша и Ян Лин.

- Что… что за бред? – возмущенно закричала Корнелия, понимая, что вновь Вилл осталась на Меридиане.

- Это какая-то магия, - вынес вердикт Оракул, хмуро глядя в стеклянный шар, в котором отображалось тело бедной стражницы. – Что-то ее не пускает сюда. Я постараюсь узнать об этом. Вам же остается только одно…

- О, нет, - мучительно протянула Ирма, догадываясь, куда клонит мудрейший. – Только не в замок к Фобосу, только не туда.

- Вам достаточно оповестить его, не обязательно контактировать напрямую, - ласково произнесла Ян Лин, параллельно обнимая внучку. – Заодно коня вернете. Но главное – спасти Вилл.

На Меридиан вернулась только Корнелия – Ирма осталась долечиваться, так как ее снова бросило в жар, а Хай Лин срочно нужно было на Землю. Отдуваться пришлось лишь двоим.

- Обидно, - с улыбкой буркнула Тарани и магическим кнутом тащила лошадь за собой. Вилл лежала на его спине. – Только бы не попасться стражам и Седрику.

- Думаю, это даже было бы неплохо, - воскликнула Корни. – Не придется тащить этого монстра до самого замка.

До города девушки добрались за полчаса. Все это время они искоса поглядывали на Рида и лежащую без сознания Вилл. Их волнение насчет нее постепенно увеличивалось, и, незаметно для самих себя, стражницы начали ускорять темп. В городе их появление встретили подозрительным шепотом, странными взглядами и жестами. Вид раненной чародейки вызвал у горожан страх и не очень приятные мысли. Уже давно ходили слухи, что готовится нападение на замок Фобоса, и к повстанцам должны были присоединиться избранницы Оракула. Прибытие в поселение двух потрепанных стражниц, и одной вообще поверженной, мысленно говорило о том, что план рушится, и возможно, никакой атаки не будет. Но самые отчаянные старались верить до последнего.

- Может все обойдется, - пробормотала Тарани, после долгого молчания. – Здесь наверняка есть лекари, которые помогут Вилл!

Ее голос слегка дрожал от досады, страха и усталости. Ей совершенно не хотелось идти к замку принца, ибо разум злобно нашептывал, что кроме подруги пострадать могут и они сами. Сказать это вслух Тарани боялась, так как Корнелия могла негативно воспринять ее слова. Внезапно, сердце чародейки ойкнуло. Она резко замерла на месте и уставилась вдаль.

- Что с тобой, - холодно спросила Корнелия, слегка обернувшись.

Блондинка изменилась в лице от удивления – по щеке подруги медленно скатывалась слеза. Смахнув ее, девушка твердым шагом пошла вперед.

- Это последствия атак Ридиана, - процедила она. – В голове все еще появляются ужасные мысли. Мне становится за них невыносимо стыдно. Но воспоминания о том, что мы лучшие подруги помогают приходить в себя. Будь осторожна.

Пока стражницы следовали по улицам, целая сеть повстанцев успела собраться, переговориться и снова разбежаться. Один незнакомый мужчина незаметно подошел к девушкам и сказал, что где-то поблизости находится Калеб.

- Можешь позвать его? – тихо спросила Корнелия, уже внутренне радуясь, что сможет увидеть возлюбленного.

Мужчина кивнул и исчез. Через пару минут появилось еще несколько человек, которые провели избранниц в большой шатер на пустыре. Внутри был Калеб с какими-то людьми, они склонялись над столом, изучая некую карту.

Блондинка кинулась на шею парня и взглянула на бумагу.

- Схема замка Фобоса? Смотрю, вы действительно настроены серьезно.

- Как никогда. Что произошло с Вилл?

- Мы не знаем. Ее нужно доставить к Фобосу.

- Это можно устроить, - кивнул один из воинов, сидящих в углу. – Я один из охранников во дворе дворца, скоро будет смена, так что, думаю, я смогу протащить к князю вашу подругу.

Он встал и хмуро взглянул на Вилл, уложенную на скамью. Мужчина недовольно цокнул языком и покачал головой:

- Плоха девка совсем. Долго не протянет. Хант, позови кого-нибудь из баб, пусть поколдует на ней.

Тарани с недоверием покосилась на широкоплечего повстанца и шепотом спросила у Калеба:

- Что значит «поколдует»? У вас водятся маги?

- Нет, - парень улыбнулся, - наши женщины немного обучены медицине и врачеванию. А Эйцер просто любит так говорить.

Процедура очищения и перевязки ран заняла не более двадцати минут. После Калеб со смешком отдал стражницам честь и выскочил из шатра. Тарани и Корнелия тоже вышли на воздух. Возле Ридиана был переполох – народ бегал, шумел и что-то кричал. Кто-то из мужчин стал замахиваться кулаком, но Корнелия телекинезом заставила его остановиться.

- Они сходят с ума, - воскликнула блондинка и отшвырнула громилу в сторону. – Эйцер! – крикнула она в щель шатра, - тебе придется нести Вилл одному, без нас и коня.

Повстанец выглянул наружу и сморщился от света, бившего ему в грозное лицо.

- Девочки, а мне и не нужна ваша помощь, - хрипло засмеялся он, выдавая в себе настоящего, много чего повидавшего бойца. – Вас в замке точно никто не ждет. А вот что с лошадью делать, ума не приложу.

- Бессмысленно возвращать его Фобосу, - произнесла Тарани. – Он снова сбежит. Мы оставляем его на вас, - девушка посмотрела в глаза Ханту, который слегка дрожал.

- Да, мы создадим волшебную клетку, - добавила Корни и взмахнула руками. Тарани присоединилась. Вскоре Рид находился под мощным колпаком, созданным силой земли и огня.

Эйцер нес на плечах раненную стражницу. Ему не было никакого дела до того, кто она и почему в таком состоянии. Он знал, что князь задаст ему кучу вопросов, перед тем как решит, награждать стражника или казнить. Но сейчас у него была другая задача.

- Куда? – грубо спросил громадный и уродливый страж, стоящий у главных ворот во двор. Он с подозрением покосился на завернутую в плащ девушку, висящую на широкой спине мужчины.

- На смену, - буркнул Эйцер. – Да, и вот, - он кивнул в сторону своей спины, - подарок князю.

Страж жутко засмеялся и отступил в сторону, освобождая ему дорогу. В замок изначально пускать повстанца не хотели, но Седрик, как змея, незаметно откуда-то приполз, уставился на стражницу и пропустил непрошенного гостя. В его глазах загорелся опасный огонек.

- Пожалуй, я не буду тратить слова на бессмысленные вопросы. Можешь идти, - коротко сказал лорд мужчине. Он рукой подозвал нескольких слуг, те взяли чародейку на руки. Когда Эйцер стал медленно оборачиваться, он увидел, как наг пилит его взглядом, полным черной ненависти.

«Как же этот конь всех испортил», - подумал воин и отвернулся.

Фобос со свойственным ему хладнокровием сидел на троне. Ни один мускул его лица не дрогнул, когда в зал внесли Вилл, начинающую обретать мертвенную бледность. Однако стоило слугам покинуть помещение, как принц встал с места и сел возле девушки. Ее лицо было белым, как мел, и на его фоне рыжие пряди волос горели огнем. Князь протянул было руку, но замер, словно боясь обжечься. Переждав какое-то время, он нежно провел длинными пальцами по изящным линиям женского лица и шеи. Переходя на грудь, Фобос остановился и почти незаметно сдвинул брови. Из-под ткани плаща выглянуло пятно крови. Мужчина резко откинул накидку и вздрогнул, узрев окровавленные бинты. Он поднял голову, ища обеспокоенным взглядом Седрика:

- В лазарет ее, - приказал он, стараясь говорить как можно сдержанней.

Вилл не находила себе покоя. Ее мучили постоянные видения, которые было сложно назвать обыкновенными снами. Нет, это определенно были видения.

Приятный белый свет, заливший ее, когда сознание покинуло тело, манил и словно звал куда-то, но всю эйфорию затянула в себя тьма. Какое-то время Вилл находилась в бесформенной пустоте, пока в голове не стали появляться движущиеся картинки. Практически на каждой было лицо Фобоса. Такое спокойное, прекрасное, притягательное. Его лицо гипнотизировало, как и тот свет, что видела девушка в начале. Он смотрел на нее своими печальными, но светлыми глазами, беззвучно шевелил губами и, Вилл отчаянно пыталась разобрать, что он говорит. Сначала чародейке казалось, что принц разговаривает вовсе не с ней, а с кем-то другим, и тогда стражница захотела, чтобы именно на нее князь обратил внимание. Назвал ее имя. Когда это желание возникло, когда ее прозрачная белая рука потянулась к такому же белому лицу Фобоса, девушка четко услышала:

«Вилл»…

… и открыла глаза.

Принц холодно смотрел на Вилл, которая протянула руку к его ладони и прикоснулась к щеке. Ее опухшие, темные глаза приоткрылись. Фобос уже было подумал, что сейчас девушка отстранится и начнет кричать, но Вилл продолжала прищурено вглядываться в его лицо и прижиматься ладонью к щеке.

Она не соображала, что сны закончились. Не понимала, что это реальность. Ей было страшно опускать руку, боялась, что все сейчас рассыплется, как мозаика, растворится, как дымок, а она так долго тянулась к нему. К кусочку света, что приносил утешение.

Из ее глаз медленно потекли слезы. Девушка почувствовала, что ощущения тела возвращаются, жуткая боль разливается по конечностям. Но плакала она не от этого.

Нет, ей было наплевать на боль. Весь ее разум заняла одна единственная мысль, что ее видения обрели форму и плотность, и в итоге превратились в реальность. Чувствительность рук не подводила – это правда была человеческая плоть, шелковистые волосы и мягкость королевской одежды. После томительного ожидания девушку настигло столь желанное облегчение, и от этого хотелось плакать.

- Что произошло? – спросил принц все с таким же каменным выражением лица. Он прекрасно знал, что случилось, но предпочел спросить об этом Вилл. До сих пор мужчина не мог сообразить, почему стражница ударила током себя, хотя кричала на Рида.

Вилл отстранила руку и размазала слезы по бледным щекам. С трудом приподнявшись, она посмотрела на окно, через которое бил солнечный свет. Тот свет.

- Я умерла.

- Как это получилось? – недоумевала Ян Лин, вглядываясь в хрустальный шар, что отображал Меридиан.

Рядом в воздухе лениво парили аромеры, вращаясь по кругу. Та, что принадлежала Вилл, на определенное время потухла и потеряла всякую яркость. Это и послужило сигналом тревоги для Оракула, который сразу же куда-то удалился.

- Она была там, - выдохнул Химериш, вытирая со лба капельки пота. – Ее душа уже была в астральном коридоре. Я еле сумел ее догнать и вернуть назад.

Бывшая стражница обеспокоенно посмотрела на мудреца. Он выглядел даже более чем устало. Его светлые и почти прозрачные глаза потемнели и опухли, и говорили о том, что их хозяин практически без сил. Однако старушка волновалась не из-за самочувствия правителя.

- Вы уверены, что это было правильно, возвращать ее? Ведь на это был поставлен запрет многие века назад!

- Уже поздно, - Оракул принял позу лотоса и закрыл глаза. – Даже если Братство посчитает мое решение безрассудным и сумасшедшим, мне ничего не останется, как согласиться с ними. Во всяком случае, Вилл спасена.

- Не просто спасена, а возвращена к жизни! – Ян Лин срывалась на крик. – Вы хотя бы понимаете, что ее душа уже посетила Чистилище и готова была ворваться в Райскую обитель?

- Успокойся, дорогая Ян Лин, - Мудрец все еще тяжело дышал. – К сожалению, Вилл летела не по тому коридору, что ведет в Райскую Обитель…

Бывшая стражница не нашла, что ответить.

Хранительница Сердца никак не могла оторваться от окна. Раны уже не беспокоили ее, их благополучно залечили лекари Фобоса. Князь находился неподалеку, и незаметно за ней наблюдал.

В девушке что-то изменилось. Не то цвет глаз, карий и глубокий, с огоньками ярости и страсти. Не то плавные и изящные движения, говорящие о женственности. Не то мягкие и гладкие рыжие волосы, переливающиеся на солнце.

Стражница сидела у огромного окна, зарывшись в бархатных бордовых подушках, и обездвижено смотрела на удивительно чистое небо. Ее безмолвие пугало мужчину, а попытки заговорить с ней ни к чему не приводили.

- Ты была в отключке, - говорил Фобос, скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись о дверной косяк. – От болевого шока ты потеряла сознание, и тебе привиделось невесть что. Это был не более чем сон, Вилл.

Девушка еле заметно качала головой, не отрывая опустошенных глаз от небесной синевы.

- Но я действительно была там, - голос стражницы окреп, но дрожал от слез и комка в горле. – Я была там, понимаешь?

Из ее легких вырвался хрип, а из глаз – целые ручьи слез, стекающие по ее бледному и красивому личику. На фоне солнца, так сильно бьющего в окно, девушка казалась самым настоящим призраком. Или ангелом.

Фобос, шурша одеждой, подсел к ней рядом, обхватил рукой за плечи и прижал к себе. Быстро взглянув на небо, мужчина другой рукой задернул штору.

- Ну, даже если ты и умерла, то сейчас ты вернулась. Почему ты плачешь? – он старался не смотреть ей в лицо, ибо женские слезы всегда его раздражали. – Что ты увидела там такого, отчего начала так страдать?

Вилл внезапно поняла, что сама не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Ее слезы показались ей лишними и ненужными, да и вообще, по какой причине она начала реветь? Может Фобос прав – и она вовсе не умирала, а просто бредила? В любом случае надо радоваться, что жизнь продолжается.

Она вытерла слезы рукавом, оттолкнула мужчину, но была вновь схвачена в кольцо его крепких рук.

- Дай посидеть с тобой, - неожиданно для чародейки, обычно холодный голос принца потеплел и смягчился. – Хотя бы немного.

Было неловко сидеть в обнимку с таким красивым парнем, и чувствовать его дыхание на шее. Когда чужие пальцы медленно перемещались по ее рукам и спине, а губы нежно скользили по шее, Вилл хмурилась и краснела, и из-за всех сил старалась усидеть на месте и не закричать от стыда. Стоило холодным рукам проникнуть под женскую рубашку, как стражница дернулась и повернулась к нему лицом. Сейчас ей меньше всего хотелось ссориться и ругаться. До сих пор Фобос был ей врагом. Но признавать это уже не хотелось.

- Зачем я тебе? – тихо спросила она, словно боясь нарушить эту романтичную и таинственную атмосферу. – Почему ты обо мне так заботишься?

- А почему ты осталась и не ушла? Почему ты возвращаешься?

- Я первая спросила, - девушка по-детски надула губки. – И меня же принес в замок какой-то стражник, верно? Я не сама возвратилась в этот раз.

Сказав это, Вилл лучезарно улыбнулась. Первый раз за все время. С улыбкой ее лицо преобразилось и стало еще симпатичнее. Не удержавшись, принц провел пальцами по ее щеке и подумал, что ничто не может с ней сравниться. Ни драгоценные камни, ни волшебные цветы, ни звезды, сияющие в ночном небе. Она сама была, как звезда. Как цветок. Нежный и хрупкий. А он, чудовище, накрыл этот цветок колпаком, чтобы никто не смог навредить ему, чтобы ни один лепесток не упал и не потерял своей красоты.

Наверно, он полюбил ее.

**Часть 2. **

Вилл никогда бы и не подумала, что в скором времени будет сидеть около Седрика. Они возглавляли караван с продовольствием, вывезенным из замка, чтобы накормить жителей в честь праздника.

Стражница незаметно поглядывала на нага и восхищалась его красотой: изящными чертами лица, золотистыми волосами и длинными руками. Он был больше похож на эльфа, чем на змея, но Вилл понимала, что внешность обманчива. Каким бы он ни был красивым снаружи, внутри лорд навсегда останется отвратительным и мерзким существом, с которым лучше не иметь дела. Седрик бы без колебаний предал своего господина, будь на то подходящий случай. Лорд был умен, и именно это заставляло его подчиняться Фобосу и выполнять его указания. До тех пор, пока не настанет тот самый долгожданный момент.

На улицах было шумно и многолюдно. Горожане были чрезвычайно удивлены такому подарку, отчего сторонились повозок. Они выглядывали из окон в основном только потому, что около лорда сидела незнакомая рыжая девица, которую уже замечали в городе.

То, что Седрик сидел в самом начале – было на руку Калебу и его шайке. Парень тенью следовал за караваном, чтобы потом стащить последнюю тележку с едой.

Центральная площадь гудела от музыки и пения жителей. Прямо в центре огромного хоровода миловидные девушки мяли виноград в огромной таре. Дети клянчили у родителей сладости, и кому повезло, носились с леденцами во ртах. Во всю разгорелась торговля, и на радостях люди тащили с прилавков все подряд.

Когда стражи разогнали народ, чтобы пропустить караван, стало тихо. Никто из простых граждан не знал, что внутри повозок, так как они были накрыты каким-то тряпьем.

Вилл спрыгнула на землю и стянула с первой телеги ткань:

- С праздником.

Площадь взорвалась от радостных воплей. Море рук потянулись к мешкам с продовольствием, и через пять минут уже ничего не осталось. Довольные, простолюдины понесли «гостинцы от князя» домой, отчего стало не так тесно.

Седрик накрыл глаза ладонью и покачал головой:

- Сколько сил впустую, считай, потратили…

- Кто потратил? – с прищуром спросила Вилл, вновь садясь около нага. – Ты вообще ничего не делал.

- Тьфу на тебя.

К лорду с другой стороны подбежал один из охранников каравана:

- Господин, последнюю телегу обокрали!

Лорд переглянулся с чародейкой и с явной неохотой слез со своего места. Пройдя в самый конец, он заглянул на дно повозки и увидел лежащий там клочок бумаги. На нем, корявым почерком, было написано:

«Кусок пирога и нам полагается. Спасибо. Всего наилучшего. Лидер повстанцев».

Вилл согнулась пополам от смеха, когда увидела побагровевшее лицо лорда.

- Итак, - Калеб на ходу жевал кусок хлеба, направляясь в главный штаб. – У Вилл все отлично получилось. Теперь вся надежда на Эйцера и Ватека.

- Ватек вроде бы в тюрьме, - пробормотал Хант, топая вслед за парнем.

- Да, но Вилл должна его вызволить, я говорил ей об этом.

Четыре человека тащили вместе украденные из королевской повозки вещи. Это была вовсе не еда, как думал Седрик, а оружие, магические предметы и карта с более подробным описанием замка, нарисованная стражницей. Комнаты, отмеченные красным крестом, представляли опасность, зеленые галочки – кабинеты Фобоса и Седрика, а синие коридоры – тюрьма. Калеб намеревался освободить и заключенных, но для плана Ватек ему нужен гораздо раньше, следовательно, ничего не оставалось, как взвалить эту миссию хранительнице Сердца.

Каким-то непостижимым образом она сумела войти в доверие принца, и эта мысль не давала парню покоя. Проблем станет гораздо больше, если девушка вдруг решит встать на сторону Эсканора, но об этом пока никто не задумывался. Калеб же думал наперед. Он даже допускал мысль, что Фобос может жениться против воли чародейки, тем самым сделав ее королевой, а это точно не даст настоящей наследнице взойти на трон. Медлить больше нельзя.

«Пора бы уже и начать искать сестренку», - на этом парень свои размышления закончил и вошел в шатер, где его ждали подданные.

Крепкие мужики стояли в два ряда, окружая вытянутый стол с картами и исписанными бумагами. Новая карта легла поверх них.

- Советую каждому ознакомиться, - произнес лидер повстанцев, опираясь руками о стол. Он каждого наградил серьезным взглядом, давая понять, что шутки кончились.

- В праздничной неразберихе проще затеряться, а так же пробраться к замку. Пусть это не будет внезапностью, но тщательно проработанный план явно даст нам шанс на победу.

Калеб выпрямился и размял плечи, пытаясь этим жестом скрыть свое волнение.

- В девять вечера мы выступаем. Пора положить всему конец.

- В девять по местному времени, - сообщила Корнелия по телефону. Время атаки ей лично сообщил Калеб. На другом конце провода были все остальные девчонки. – На наших часах будет двенадцать. Нам везет.

- Да, сделаем вид, что ляжем спать, а сами отправимся в Меридиан! – с энтузиазмом воскликнула Хай Лин. Ирма не разделяла ее оптимизма:

- Разве вам не страшно? А что, если мы не вернемся обратно? Вы ведь понимаете, о чем я? Получается, что тут мы уснем и никогда больше не проснемся.

- Даже не думай об этом, - гневно произнесла Тарани. Она нервно накручивала на палец телефонный провод. – Во всяком случае, нас подменят астральные копии.

- Это меня и убивает больше всего, - пробурчала в ответ Ирма. – Если умирать, так умирать, а не оставлять после себя несовершенных двойников.

- Ну что за пессимистичные мысли, Ирма! – укорила подругу Корнелия. – Мы же все давно знали, что когда-нибудь это произойдет. Надо закончить эту историю с Фобосом и начать жить спокойно.

- Но есть же еще истории с Вилл и Ридом, - напомнила Тарани и настала неприятная тишина.

Блондинка вздохнула:

- Ладно, девочки. Встречаемся в одиннадцать в подвале ресторана.

Она не стала ждать ответов, а сразу повесила трубку. Ведь еще столько надо сделать. Убраться в комнате, чтобы к возвращению было идеально чисто… Сделать уроки, чтобы потом не пришлось корпеть над ними в ужасном состоянии… Принять ванну и накраситься, чтобы даже на поле боя выглядеть изумительно... Попрощаться с родными, чтобы потом, на выжженной чужой земле не пришлось об этом сожалеть…

Вилл сидела в своей комнате, отстранившись от всех, а главным образом от князя. Ей было невыносимо тяжко думать о том, что вскоре начнется страшная бойня за власть, в которую втянуты ее подруги и она сама. Она – в первую очередь. Когда-то девушка бы с твердостью сказала, что ненавидит Фобоса и стремиться его уничтожить, но сейчас… Странная боль сжимала ее сердце все сильней с каждой секундой. Нынче объектом ее ненависти было время. Если бы его ей было дано чуть больше, она попыталась бы найти компромисс. Может быть, даже пожертвовала бы собой и своей свободой, лишь бы не проливалась невинная кровь. Однако она прольется уже через несколько часов. Вилл пыталась объяснить Калебу, что лорд давно знает о грядущем нападении и теперь всегда начеку. Застать врасплох принца не удастся.

«Знаю, - спокойно ответил парень. Они встретились в тот момент, когда на центральной площади народ стал разбирать повозки. Толпа скрыла их от пристальных глаз Седрика. – Потому мы пойдем другим путем. Мы выбрали такое время, которое совпадает со сменой Эйцера. Нарядимся простолюдинами, скроем под одеждой броню и оружие, и явимся к замку, якобы сказать князю «спасибо» за предоставленный подарок. Эйцер подговорит нескольких слуг и охранников и откроет ворота, Ватек к тому времени устранит особо преданных солдат и Седрика. Тогда мы ворвемся во двор. Другая часть пройдет по тайным ходам прямо в замок. Твоя задача – быть к Фобосу как можно ближе и стараться отвлекать его. А если подвернется возможность - то убить».

Часть этого плана была подготовлена еще Тарани в «Серебряном драконе», однако в нем не было пунктика про Вилл. Эта идея стражнице была не очень приятна, но чтобы не казаться в глазах повстанцев предательницей, ей пришлось согласиться.

Быть предательницей. Это еще хуже, чем бремя Сердца Кандракара. Быть презираемой друзьями и знакомыми, стать их врагом…

Чародейка допускала злобную мысль, что могла ей стать.

_«Я не хочу вредить ни подругам, ни Фобосу. Но как тогда закончить эту войну? Неужели нельзя хоть как-то все исправить?»_

А что, если князь все-таки лжет и играет с ней, строит из себя заботливого и мягкого парня? Вдруг Рид и правда не причем, а ужасный характер принца был у того изначально?

Где же ответы на эти проклятые вопросы, что мучают ее так давно?

Ханту было доверено следить за волшебным конем. Его заранее предупредили, что лошадь умеет сводить с ума своими разговорами. До недавнего времени мужчина ничего не замечал, пока не услышал в голове чей-то голос. Повстанец выглянул из шатра и взглянул на магический купол, в котором был заключен Ридиан. У того ярко светились глаза. Стараясь не поддаваться тому бреду, что нес Хаос, Хант вернулся в шатер и, чтобы отвлечься, стал точить двуручный меч. Через несколько часов отряд Калеба должен ворваться в замок. Нужно быть начеку.

_«Иди сюда!»_

Эти слова с громом и молнией пронеслись в голове трусливого меридианца. Оружие выпало из рук и со звоном ударилось о землю. Как заколдованный, мужчина вышел на воздух и подошел вплотную к магической клетке.

_«Подними руки!»_

Хант подчинился. По его сморщенному лбу покатилась капелька пота.

_«Сопротивляешься?»_

Рид топнул ногой, и в ту же секунду тело повстанца с силой ударилось о магическую стенку. Загорелась земля под ногами бедного мужчины, а мозг выкручивали наизнанку чужие ментальные руки.

От жуткой боли Хант схватился за голову и истошно закричал, начиная кататься по земле, чтобы одновременно затушить пламя, которое перекинулось на одежду.

«Кричи, кричи громче!» - приказал Хаос, пристально смотрящий через светящиеся глаза лошади, и разразился оглушительным смехом.

Отвратительный хохот невидимого монстра сливался с ужасающими воплями погибающего повстанца.

Вилл незаметно для всех спустилась под замок и прошла по темным, мрачным коридорам, ведущим в тюремные камеры. В конце коридора был виден свет, исходящий из маленького дверного окошка. Охранники за дверью веселились, и, как поняла стражница, выпивали в честь праздника. Девушка ухмыльнулась и резким движением ноги толкнула дверь.

Стражи повыроняли из своих рук кружки с вином и ошеломленно выпрямились, ожидая увидеть кого-то из начальства. Узнав Вилл, они немного расслабились и вновь уселись на свои места.

- Фобос дал вам на сегодня выходной, - сказала чародейка, притворно улыбаясь. – Так что спешите отмечать.

Удивленные таким заявлением, солдаты сначала не поверили, но позже вспомнили, что рыжая является левой рукой князя, отчего решительно и быстро стали сматывать удочки. Самый преданный остался на месте с ключами и сообщил, что покидать пост не намерен.

Вилл не собиралась так просто сдаваться и требовательно протянула руку:

- Ключи мне.

Без капли смущения и страха, вонючий страж заглянул в глаза девушки, обдувая ее лицо горячим дыханием.

- На каком основании?

- Я хочу поговорить с одним заключенным.

- В таком случае я сам открою камеру, запру вас и выпущу, когда наговоритесь.

- Нет, я хочу поговорить с ним наедине, - терпение стражницы заканчивалось, и все слова она процедила сквозь зубы. – Ключи.

Охранник на мгновение замолк, разглядывая нежданную гостью.

- Нет.

- Хорошо, - пожала плечами Вилл и из-за всех сил пнула солдата в пах. Хаотичными движениями девушка стала щупать руками стол за своей спиной, за которым другие охранники отмечали праздник. Под ладонью оказался какой-то предмет, и этим предметом она с размаху ударила противника по голове, пока тот не успел прийти в себя. Во все стороны брызнула горячая кровь, и Вилл опешила. Тем самым предметом, что с хрустом вонзился в голову, был обнаженный короткий кинжал.

Девушка с ужасом взглянула на свои запачканные ладони и стала жадно глотать ртом воздух.

- Вилл! – из одной камеры высунулись синие руки Ватека. – Быстрее открывай замок!

Чародейка дрожащими руками отцепила от ремня мертвого стражника связку ключей и на подгибающихся ногах поплелась к великану.

- Я убила его, убила, - шептала она, вытаращив от страха глаза. – Убила, убила…

- Успокойся, - приказным тоном сказал Ватек и вырвал из дрожащих рук девушки ключи. – Это всего лишь первая жертва нашей мести, и далеко не последняя.

Быстрыми ловкими движениями он освободил себя от цепей и вышел из камеры. Повстанец повертел головой по сторонам и задумчиво пробурчал:

- Так, этих пока оставим тут.

- Вы нас не выпустите? – закричал откуда-то еще один заключенный. Хозяин голоса был весьма молод, и скорее всего, он принадлежал к отряду Калеба. Вилл с непониманием посмотрела на Ватека. Тот не замедлил ответить:

- Наверху начнется резня, вам, в таком состоянии, показываться там опасно. Как ни странно, но здесь сейчас безопаснее всего. Я открою замки, но постарайтесь не высовываться из камер, кто-нибудь из солдат может заглянуть. Если атака пройдет гладко, за вами вернутся, если же нет, то можете рискнуть и удрать.

Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть растерянную стражницу:

- Сотри кровь, а я уберу тело.

Несколькими шагами он дошел до трупа и взвалил того себе на плечи. Вернувшись в свою камеру, он сбросил стража на пол и надел на него свою тюремную робу. Защелкнув замок, повстанец принялся за остальные камеры. Вытерев пот со лба, Ватек громко выдохнул и заглянул в дверное окошко.

- Иди вперед, - приказал он стражнице, которая все еще корчилась на полу с какой-то тряпкой. – Если встретишь кого-нибудь впереди, дай мне знать.

К счастью, по пути никто не встретился. Когда показалась каменная лестница, ведущая во двор, великан остановился, оценивая обстановку. Из кармана штанов он вытащил маленькие часики. Они показывали ровно восемь.

- Полагаю, Калеб с парнями уже отправились сюда. Проклятье…

Ему катастрофически не хватало времени, Вилл пришла поздно. Эйцер сейчас находится на посту возле главных ворот и ждет его, а чтобы добраться до них, нужно пройти не один десяток метров незамеченным. С его габаритами и цветом кожи это было весьма проблематично. Кроме того, еще требовалось найти и устранить Седрика до того, как Калеб ворвется внутрь, а Фобос узнает о нападении и бегстве заключенного повстанца. Дворец огромен, и не смотря на то, что Ватек наизусть знает все ходы и выходы, на поиски лорда уйдет много времени.

_«__-__Есть__еще__одна__проблема,__-__говорила__Вилл__на__встрече__с__Калебом.__ – __Фобос__может__видеть__все,__что__происходит__в__замке__с__помощью__магии._

_-__Вот__поэтому__ты__и__должна__его__отвлекать__и__не__давать__ему__пользоваться__этой__самой__магией»._

- У тебя есть в запасе какие-нибудь волшебные штучки? – с надеждой спросил меридианец у чародейки.

- А по конкретней?

- Что-нибудь наподобие невидимости.

- Да запросто, - Вилл кисло улыбнулась и сделала пару незатейливых жестов, скрыв великана от любых глаз.

- Тогда я пошел.

Дверь во двор приоткрылась, и девушка осталась в одиночестве. Ей было дурно. Сначала она убивает ни в чем не повинного солдата, а теперь должна играть с Фобосом и строить из себя дурочку. Врать Вилл не любила и не умела, и была уверена, что сразу же будет раскрыта принцем. Убить его она бы никогда не смогла даже под влиянием Ридиана.

Нужно было собраться, отогнать все сомненья и выбрать одну сторону. Нейтральность - не выход. Быть отвергнутой обоими – худший исход.

«Придется снова заставить себя ненавидеть» - подумала Вилл и вышла во двор. Рабы, похоже, были предупреждены и скрывались в подземных рабочих помещениях. Было тихо, но от этого росло напряжение. Солнце медленно ползло к горизонту, стрелка часов неумолимо стремилась к цифре девять.

В это время принц обычно любил ужинать, и девушка знала, где ей сейчас нужно быть. Преодолев бессчетное количество ступенек и роскошных коридоров, стражница ворвалась в ярко освещенную обеденную. Часы били половину.

За столом сидел только Фобос.

- А где Седрик? – спросила девушка, усаживаясь на свое место и хватая вилку.

- Он предпочел сегодня отужинать у себя, - простодушно ответил принц. Разламывая кусок хлеба пополам, он пристально и с подозрением смотрел на рыжую, словно пытался взглядом прожечь ее насквозь. – Ты мне ничего не хочешь сказать?

Брови Вилл поползли вверх. Она смущенно отвела глаза:

- Нет! – вилкой девушка стала нервно колотить по тарелке. – Но хотела бы кое-что спросить…

- Мм?

- Расскажи мне больше о Ридиане… Каким он был до того, как стал сводить всех с ума?

Фобос схватился за полупустой бокал вина и стал задумчиво его раскачивать в ладони. Подперев другой рукой подбородок, мужчина устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Ему совсем не хотелось вспоминать то время, когда в семье он был лишним, явно не желанным ребенком. Да и что он мог рассказать о лошади, которая постоянно стояла в загоне?

Подарить животное Вилл князь решил не случайно – он подозревал, что Сердце скорее всего все-таки с ней, и его сила могла как-то положительно повлиять на разум обезумевшего существа. Однако план провалился, стоило им двоим приблизится к золотому загону.

- Риду уже не один век, я мало что могу рассказать, - признался принц. – Он считался самым быстрым, умным и мудрым конем. Я не знаю, что точно произошло, но мой дед поставил на него волшебную печать, которая отображается в виде рисунка на спине.

Вилл припомнила этот черный симметричный рисунок. Печать? Она дотронулась до своего плеча, глядя прямо Фобосу в глаза:

- А та печать, что поставил ты – как-то связана с печатью деда?

- Не могу этого сказать, - моментально отмахнулся Эсканор.

- Но узоры совпадают, и энергия похожа! – воскликнула чародейка со злобой и вскочила со стула. Пока есть время, ей нужно было выяснить, что же с ней сделал князь.

Он нашел что ответить:

- Мой дед – Эсканор, и я тоже, магия у нас одна на всех, и если узоры похожи, это не значит, что заклинание одно. Печать на Ридиане гораздо более сложная, нежели твоя.

- Но зачем все это? Для чего они служат?

Фобос отодвинул тарелку и встал из-за стола. Чутье подсказывало ему, что что-то произойдет. Оставаться спокойным ему помогала только Вилл и ее присутствие, при Седрике он бы сейчас рвал и метал, чтобы как-то избавиться от напряжения. Сказать правду он не мог, иначе бы девушка станет ненавидеть его еще больше. Как же трудно ее добиваться…

- В каком-то роде это можно назвать защитой, - попытался объяснить принц, добавив капельку правды. – Защита с обеих сторон. Таким образом, никто не мог навредить Риду, и он не мог сводить с ума. В последнее время, видимо, печать ослабла, вот почему мы подверглись его нападению.

У Вилл застрял в горле комок. Ей было страшно. Очень страшно.

Кто мог знать, что бессмертный конь, что служил династии много лет, станет одержим каким-то демоном. Лучшие маги семьи это поняли сразу, но решили сами решать эту проблему. Золотая клетка была смастерена лучшими кузнецами того времени, а ключ создан из драгоценного камня блестящим ювелиром. Дедушка Фобоса, муж тогдашней королевы, лично наблюдал за всеми этими процессами. Он был искусен в алхимии, талант не поддавался сомнению, и именно эти способности привлекли юную королеву.

- Этот проклятый демон опасен, - ворчал алхимик в свою густую бороду, бегая по своей лаборатории. За ним тенью носился молодой ученик. – Да и как он посмел вселиться в Ридиана? Как он _сумел_завладеть им?

Сначала многие не понимали, почему почетные рыцари, оседлавшие лучшего королевского коня, вскоре сходили с ума и погибали. Королева считала это могучей силой лошади и слабостью воинов, или обычной случайностью, но ее супруг сразу учуял в этом неладное. Он на своей шкуре испытал безумие неизвестного «демона», что завладел бессмертным телом животного, и совладав с ним, решил пустить коня на мясо.

Гнев королевы был неописуем, когда слуги донесли до нее решение супруга.

По ее приказу грозные солдаты приволокли мужчину в тронный зал и толкнули к ногам повелительницы.

- Глупец! – злобно закричала она, размахивая руками. – Разве я велела тебе делать что-то подобное? Ридиан - бесценная лошадь, он реликвия этого мира!

Алхимик сидел перед женой на коленях и хмурился. Он заметил в ее глазах неестественные искорки света, что являлись признаком ненависти.

И тут он все понял. Проклятый демон завладел разумом женщины и нашептывал ей злые и коварные вещи, манипулировал ею. Никогда не добиться супругу казни животного, ибо королева будет пресекать каждое его слово. Более того, обезумевшая повелительница могла отправить на эшафот его самого, без каких либо угрызений совести и жалости. Даже если так и будет, а в этом он не сомневался, нужно будет успеть сделать хотя бы что-то, что запрёт силу коня в невидимом вакууме.

- Рид – гордость Меридиана, - важно произнесла королева. – А ты – его позор!

В этот момент алхимик сорвался с места и пулей влетел из зала в длинный коридор, игнорируя стражей, который пытались схватить его своими огромными лапами. Ученик, что ждал его за углом, уже держал в руках магический сверток и мешочек с краской. Со всех ног они помчались вниз, туда, где волшебный конь убивал свое бессмертие. Ворвавшись в конюшню, мальчик тут же закрыл дверь на засов и облокотился об нее, делая глубокие, судорожные вздохи.

- Быстрее! – взволнованно прокричал король, подбегая к загону, где стояло белоснежное чудовище. Сделав несколько шагов, юноша с криком свалился с ног и схватился за голову, выронив из рук магические принадлежности. Увидев это, мужчина из-за всех сил ударил лошадь плетью и схватил с грязного пола волшебный пергамент. Ученик тут же очнулся, и не обращая внимания на острую боль в висках, макнул кисточкой в мешок с черной краской.

- Рисуй, а я буду читать, - приказал король и что-то яростно зашептал на древнем языке. В это же время мальчик водил кистью по широкой белой спине, вырисовывая различные узоры. Когда ритуал был завершен, они оба протянули руки и хором произнесли:

- Телом, Разумом, Душой и Духом!

Печать была очень сильной и крепкой, и она вмиг защитила всех придворных от ментальных атак. То, что произошло на самом деле, королева узнала от фрейлин, а позже допросила и мужа. Убивать коня она не собиралась, так как печать уже наложена, и теперь им всем ничто не угрожало.

- Ключ от клетки я отдам тебе, - мужчина снял с шеи какую-то побрякушку. Увидев маленькую фигурку белого коня, подвешенную на золотой цепочке, королева ахнула от восхищения.

- Печать мощна, но не вечна, - продолжил алхимик, и в его голосе звучала сталь. – Когда-нибудь она ослабнет, и новому Эсканору придется заново ее создавать. Поэтому пусть ключ будет у тебя.

Женщина разочарованно покачала головой и покинула мужа. Она направилась в покои своей маленькой дочери. Девочка сидела на кровати и читала какую-то огромную книгу в кожаном переплете.

- Я же говорила тебе не брать ее, она слишком тяжелая, - сердито сказала королева и села на краешек кровати. Она надела на дочурку волшебный кулон и повернула ее личико к себе, дабы отвлечь от чтения.

- Запомни, этот кулон – ключ от золотой клетки, в которой заперт Ридиан. Никогда не открывай ее, ни в каком случае. Только если ты увидишь странные вещи, происходящие вокруг тебя, только если все друзья от тебя отвернутся, только если ты почувствуешь в своем сердце жгучую ненависть – тогда ищи алхимика, который сможет усилить печать на спине Рида и не погибнет, находясь с ним в загоне. Но запомни еще кое-что – Эсканор печать наложил, Эсканор печать и снимет. И никто более.

Мать Фобоса не посчитала нужным рассказать об этом запрете сыну. Он проявлял интерес к магии, и у него явно были способности к алхимии, но вера в печать его дедушки была еще сильна. Королева готовилась передать эту информацию дочери, а следовательно и отдать волшебный ключ. Малышке придется искать себе в мужья талантливого мага, и всем последующим королевам тоже, пока не найдется та, кто захочет прервать эту бессмыслицу и не решит уничтожить Рида. Но династия королев внезапно прервалась…

Принц нашел светящуюся фигурку в комнате матери, в драгоценной шкатулке. Она была открыта, а ее содержимое хаотично рассыпано по полу. Видимо, королева хотела спрятать ключ понадежнее, но не успела…

Чародейки прибыли в Иной мир точно по расписанию. Тучи сгущались над замком, хотя над городом не висело ни одно облачко. Корнелия видела в этом знак. Предсказание о том, что вскоре произойдет.

Буря, шторм.

Хаос.

- Не мешало бы навестить Рида, - сказала она внезапно, и в ответ на ее слова Тарани энергично кивнула.

- Да, у нас еще есть время.


End file.
